


I'll Drop Anchor in Your Heart

by colormyheartred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Mentions of Baelfire/Emma, Mentions of Milah/Killian, Pining, Pirate Killian, Princess Emma, Single Parents, not quite captain duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: Single father Captain Hook and his daughter are whisked into a new kind of adventure when land calls to them in the form of the Princess of Misthaven and her son Henry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I wrote this originally thinking it was going to be a oneshot, but then I completely latched onto the idea and decided that it needed and deserved more. It’s all I’ve been able to write lately, and I just today passed 35k words on it, so I’ve decided to start posting it. 
> 
> Please be understanding about my other mcs not being updated! It’s hard enough struggling to write one while being harassed about two others.

one

There are days that he regrets this.

The decks of the Jolly Roger are covered in salt water, blood, and gunpowder. His men are weary, quiet, and in need of solace on land- hopefully including a good bath for each and every one.

Captain Hook is what he insists upon being called. It helps keep curious sailors away from the flag of the Jolly and it’s as gruesome a name as it is a story. But in truth, he’s just a man seeking justice and when he gets it, he’ll find rest once more.

Killian Jones is who he really is at his heart. Killian Jones- a lost boy. A broken man.

“Mister Smee,” Killian says lowly, turning to his first mate who stands at the helm.

“Aye, Captain?”

“We’re due for port,” Killian reminds Smee. “Should be there in the morning.” Killian gives him a small smile and a hand to his shoulder. “If you’re alright, I need to return below deck. I’ve a lady who needs me.”

Mister Smee smiles brighter than he has all week. “Aye, Cap. I’ll hold her steady.”

Killian opens the hatch to his quarters. He reeks and he needs a drink, but that can wait. All he really needs right now is what lies in his bed.

He climbs the ladder with ease, the creaks and groans reminding him of just how long he’s been at this.

Killian smiles when he sees her- resting peacefully in his bed. Her chest rises and falls with gentle ease and she cradles his pillow as a lifeline.

Killian goes to the side of the bed and kneels. He reaches up to brush her hair back behind her ear and it makes her face scrunch up in sleep. Her fist hits his arm and she opens her eyes in a tough squint.

“Papa?” she grumbles.

Killian smiles at the little girl. “Hi, sweetheart.”

She smiles at him and pushes her hand against his cheek. In an instant, she scrunches up her nose. “Papa, you’re smelly.”

Killian laughs warmly. He takes her hand to his lips so he can kiss it. “I know, little one. I’ll wash up in a moment. I just wanted to tell you that we’re going to port in the morning.”

The news makes her smile peacefully. “Oh, good, Papa. I like that.”

He often asks himself why he’s doing this. Why he’d sail the seas in search of vengeance when at the end of it all, this little girl could care less about what happens? He thinks often of that day, when his whole world was shaken and shattered before him.

His heart aches heavily in his chest as he admires the peace on his daughter’s face. Maybe he’s getting too old for this. Maybe his priorities need to change for the sake of her future.

He knows she loves the sea with everything in her, but she spends each and every day amongst men who smell like rum and filth and spew language that he’s afraid she’ll start using if he isn’t there in time to put his arms around her head to block her ears.

He’s had many men leave his crew because of their tongues and ill-fitted behavior around his little girl, and he’s had to swear them all to silence because the dreaded Captain hook having a four-year-old daughter isn’t the best way to keep his enemies terrified.

Now that she’s four, he’s found it harder and harder to justify this way of life.

Killian leans in to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Would you like it if we stayed there, love? On dry land, with the flowers and the animals?”

She sighs heavily and he knows he’s in for some deep philosophical statement that she can’t have meant to be that way. “I just want to hug you, Papa.”

Tears gather in his eyes and he laughs gently. “Alright. I think that I can do that.”

Killian cleans up for bed, taking care of the grime and mess from battle. He stares at the ring hanging from the necklace he’s placed around his neck- _Liam_.

It’s a reminder to him every time he stares at it that his brother is gone, that the government he’d sworn loyalty to had turned its back on him.

He closes his eyes and thinks of his brother in detail, remembering the words they’d said at the end of his life. Killian’s heart crawls into his throat and he shakes his head when the tears burn behind his eyes.

With ease, he removes his hook and settles it beside the basin of dirty water after cleaning it. He slips a clean nightshirt over his head and steps out of his boots. His toes ache and his head has started to, too.

Killian peels back the sheets of his cot and his daughter scoots away so he has the space to lie down. Immediately, she clings to him, her arms around his neck while her leg goes over his hip.

“Papa,” she smiles happily.

It’s almost as if he’s her prize, her treasure. Killian certainly feels that way about her. He has ever since the day she was born, the writhing and red little girl she was, pressed against her mother’s breast.

Now, she stares back at him with her mother’s eyes and reminds him of the pain of loss even in the middle of the joy he has with her.

Killian pokes her nose and smiles softly. “My darling,”

Her laughter is quiet and sleepy.

He strokes back her dark hair and kisses her forehead.  He smiles at her and watches as she drifts off again. “Dream good dreams, Lizzie.”

“Dream good dreams, Papa.” she whispers, her breath warm against his cheek.

Killian hasn’t had good dreams in such a long time. He doubts it’s possible for him to even have the recollection of a good dream.

With his daughter holding him close, however, Killian finds it easier to breathe.

He closes his eyes and thinks of a fantasy, where Liam and Milah are still alive, where he’s living a peaceful life with them in a cottage by the shore. Perhaps he and Liam still go sailing, but only on occasion. He’s a fisherman and Milah stays at home with Elizabeth, allowing their daughter the affection and space she needs to grow into a kind, caring woman.

On a sigh, Killian opens his eyes to his reality. Still chasing the Crocodile. Still missing Liam and Milah with every fiber of his being. Still longing for freedom.

Perhaps he’ll find it someday. Perhaps he’ll be able to face his daughter and tell her everything will be alright without it burning against his ribcage as a blatant and uncertain lie.

Perhaps one day, she won’t have to hide in a trunk while the ship tosses and canons are fired as war breaks out on the very decks she loves to dance and sing on.

—-

He dresses Elizabeth up in a bright yellow dress so he’ll be able to spot her if she goes running off and he sits her down on his knee so he can brush the knots out of her hair.

She plays with her favorite doll and chats with him animatedly the whole time. It’s probably his favorite part of being her father- getting to hear what she has to say on just about everything. She has the most unique view on the world and it helps ground him. Keeps him from turning to darkness.

“What did you dream about last night, Lizzie?” he asks as he attacks one vicious knot at the end of her hair.

Elizabeth hums. “We were dancing, Papa.”

“Dancing,” Killian smiles. “That sounds like a good dream indeed!”

His daughter nods her head and turns toward him, causing him to stop what he’s doing and instead to face her.

“Papa, it was so nice,” she sighs. “There were flowers and bunnies and little tiny turtles!”

Killian laughs warmly. “That sounds like a lovely dream.”

“We were on port,” she says matter-of-factly. He smiles to himself when she turns back around. He threads the brush through her hair one more time. “And Mummy was there.”

His heart stops for a moment, as do his movements, just for a moment. “Mummy?”

Elizabeth nods. “Well… like the one in the painting.”

She gestures to the small portrait he’d hidden away- it’s now leaning against his desk as if she’d been staring at it for a while. He remembers the day vividly that they’d had it done.

“How do you know that’s Mummy?” Killian asks, feeling choked up.

“Because she looks like me,” Elizabeth shrugs. She tilts her head sadly as she stares at the painting. “Where did she go? Why is she gone?”

Killian’s eyes water and he closes them as he swallows the lump in his throat. “Um… she’s with Uncle Liam in heaven, love.”

Elizabeth seems to understand his sadness. She turns to him and frowns. She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs softly.

“Papa, don’t be sad,” she murmurs. “We’ll see them someday.”

Killian smiles against her head and kisses her there. “I know, sweetheart. I know we will.”

He takes his hand through her hair and she leans away. Her smile spreads brightly.

“Can we go to port now?”

Killian chuckles and nods. “Of course we can.”

She insists upon climbing the rungs of the ladder herself, and he only helps a little when she gets to the top one and has trouble popping the hatch door. She grins when the rays of sunlight caress her skin and her little boots attack the deck of the ship with sizable _thumps_.

“Hello!” she sings.

The crew reply, adoringly, “Hello Miss Elizabeth!”

Killian can’t help but grin as he joins her on the deck of his ship. She runs to Mister Smee, who laughs the instant he sets eyes on her.

“Good morning!” he says brightly.

Elizabeth holds her arms out. “Dance!”

Mister Smee lifts her into his arms and twirls around, holding one of her small hands in his. “You look mighty pretty today, Lizzie.”

Lizzie blushes and stares down at her dress. “Thank you.”

Mister Smee settles the little girl back onto the deck and meets Killian’s eyes. He makes his way to the pair of them with a stride in his step.

The day is new, the sun is shining, and he cannot wait to set foot on land.

When he reaches his daughter, she immediately wants to hold his hand. It makes his heart swell with delight.

Turning to his first mate, he says, “Mister Smee, won’t you make sure everything gets settled before the men go enjoy themselves?”

His first mate smiles and nods. “Of course, Cap. I take it our stay will be a few days?”

“Aye,” Killian confirms. “We’re due for that I’d say.”

Elizabeth tugs on his hand just a little. His attention falls to her and she gives him the most anxious look he’s ever seen. It makes him chuckle.

“Alright, my darling, shall we be off?”

Elizabeth beams at him and nods excitedly. “Yes, please!”

Killian looks away from his daughter to the rest of his crew, finding them as eager as Elizabeth to get off the ship for some rest. He nods at them.

“I’m leaving you to Mister Smee now, mates.”

“Aye, Captain.”

He smiles slightly and guides his daughter toward the gangplank.

“Papa,” she says. She’s still holding his hand, the dainty little thing, and he grins as he stares at her. “Can we get sweets?”

Killian shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” she giggles.

She begins to run and he’s helpless but to follow after her, the fearsome Captain Hook chasing after the one person who has him wrapped around all of her fingers.

He doesn’t imagine anyone in this port will recognize him for his crimes, because they’re usually friendly around here. Many in this town have taken interest in his daughter and always are excited when she shines her teeth at them.

He follows her through the crowded port until they find a shop they’ve visited before. It’s going to cost him, these sweets, but he’ll pay any number if it means her happiness.

The shop owner, a balding man with a round belly, recognizes him and smiles. “Well, if it isn’t Miss Elizabeth and her papa.”

Elizabeth giggles and clasps her hands together over her heart. “We’re getting sweets!”

“Are you now?” the shop owner plays along. “Well, I have just the thing for you, love. Hold on a moment.”

The owner turns around to find something on one of the shelves behind him and Killian watches as his daughter bounces impatiently on her heels for this surprise.

The man behind the counter grins as he turns around and steps around the counter so he can hand Elizabeth a small bag of chocolate candies himself.

His daughter’s eyes widen and she gasps. “For me?”

“All for you,” the shopkeeper smiles warmly. “I was wondering when I’d get to see you again so I could give them to you.”

His daughter turns to him after accepting the gift. “Papa!”

“What do you say?”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Elizabeth gasps.

She begins to babble on and Killian watches the shop owner engage his toddler for a few moments. She certainly has a wild mouth on her, always excited to make new friends.

He’s sure it’s because she only knows so many people, only so many _good_ people, that it only makes sense for her curiosity to be piqued when she arrives in new and interesting ports.

The bell of the door tinkles and the owner looks over, eyes widening. He quickly bows and blushes as he says, “Oh, Your Highness, what an honor.”

Killian turns, his heart suddenly beating quickly.

He finds himself staring at none other than the Princess of Misthaven.

He’s heard stories, as all have, of her lineage and the magic that courses through her veins. She’s even more angelic in person- dressed in a pretty white dress with her hair in a braid flowing down her shoulder.

Her name is Emma, the daughter of the beloved Queen Snow and King David. Her place in the kingdom is highly revered. He’s heard many, many men and women talk about her in taverns far away from here.

She smiles brightly at the shop owner and she’s about to say something when a little boy jumps out from behind her and starts running for Killian and Elizabeth.

“Henry!” the princess laughs. “What are you doing?”

The young royal now stands between Killian and Elizabeth. His daughter glares at the boy angrily when he reaches for her hand that grips her new chocolates.

“No!” she shouts. “Papa, he’s trying to steal!”

Killian opens his mouth and finds that he can’t discipline a child of royal lineage as the notorious and hunted Captain Hook. It just isn’t proper.

“Henry, get back over here,” the princess says sternly.

Relief fills him ever so slightly, but he can’t manage to meet her eyes.

Henry looks over at his mother. “I just wanted to say hello.” He holds up one of the coins in his hand. “And give one of my coins to her.”

“That’s not how you say hello.” the princess sighs, as if they’ve been talking about this and he’s not understanding.

Elizabeth’s eyes brighten up at the sight of a gold coin- a true pirate at heart. She immediately grabs for it and Henry seems completely mystified.

“We can be friends,” Elizabeth says. “Here. One of my sweets.”

Henry happily takes a piece and pops it into his mouth. “I’m Henry. What’s your name?”

“Elizabeth. Papa calls me Lizzie. You can call me that too if you want.”

The two little ones start to talk animatedly about sweets and the shop in general, walking away from Killian entirely.

It’s something he hadn’t realized he needed to see, his daughter engaging with another child her age, but as he gazes upon the scene he feels something pulling at him. This is natural and normal. Elizabeth deserves this.

Killian looks up at the shop owner, then looks to the Princess of Misthaven.

He’s dumbfounded that she’d be allowing such behavior from a girl who hasn’t been vetted or at least patted down by a guard, but as Killian looks at the princess, he finds that she’s come into the store alone. There aren’t any guards with her.

It would be so easy for him to take her hostage and hold them for ransom. He could pay for dresses and chocolates and everything his daughter and crew could ever hope for.

But, instead, he stares at the princess with a small smile on his dumbfounded face and shakes his head.

“I suppose they’re friends now.”

She laughs. It’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard in his life, and that’s saying something because he’s lived with Elizabeth Jones for four years.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand kids,” she says, staring at the children.

It’s a curious statement. He’s heard stories of how the Princess of Misthaven once spent a whole week living with villagers in a war-torn part of the forest, trying to heal the wounded and sick, playing with their children.

He knows stories aren’t all that they’re made up to be. He’s living proof of that, or at least he tries to be.

The princess seems to size him up, staring at his hook before she meets his eyes. Suddenly, Killian feels anxious, as if he’ll be imprisoned for piracy standing in the middle of a shop full of sweets.

The princess’ smile fades into a thin line and she clears her throat. “Are you from here?”

“No.” Killian shakes his head. He sighs. “I’m considering it, though. We need to settle down.”

“You’re a fisherman?” she suggests thoughtfully.

The question catches him off guard. It’s almost as if she knows exactly who he is, but doesn’t care and doesn’t want to question him about it. It’s a kind gesture, if in fact the case.

“Ah… aye, yeah.” He manages to smile. He looks toward his daughter, who now has Henry in a hug. “Bloody hell, now they’re seconds away from telling us they’ve eloped.”

The princess scoffs. “I should hope not. Henry would be a terrible husband.”

Killian laughs when Princess Emma does. She’s much different than the stories he’s heard. She’s more beautiful, more graceful, but also much quieter.

He reaches up to scratch behind his ear as he studies the princess. She blushes slightly when she catches him staring and smiles, tilting her head toward her shoulder.

“I’m Emma,” she says.

He thinks the breath might be gone from his lungs. He smiles back at the Princess of Misthaven- _Emma_ \- dumbly.

“Killian. Killian Jones.”

Emma laughs quietly. “It’s nice to meet you, Killian.” She looks over at the children. “Henry? Do you and your friend want something?”

“It’s Elizabeth,” his daughter says as the two little ones come back to join them.

“Elizabeth,” Emma says. She lowers herself to be at her eye-level with his daughter. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Emma.”

Elizabeth giggles sweetly and Emma chuckles. “Papa calls me Lizzie. You can too if we’re friends.”

Emma smiles brightly. “Okay. Lizzie.” For a moment, she admires Elizabeth, then she looks up at the shop keeper. “Whatever my friend Lizzie wants, I’ll buy. The same for my son.”

The owner nods. “Of course, Your Highness.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Killian says, feeling more ashamed than anything.

He’s a _pirate_ , who probably on more than one occasion has done something awful to the people she, the Princess of Misthaven, rules over and protects. She shouldn’t be paying for his daughter’s chocolate sweets.

Emma stands up again and shakes her head. “I want to.” She stares thoughtfully at the children as they decide what they want from behind the glass counter. “How old is she? Henry’s four. Almost five. He won’t stop reminding me.”

Killian laughs at that. He knows exactly how that feels. “She’s just turned four, actually. I bought her that dress for her birthday.”

The princess hums softly, a look of admiration on her face. “Well, she’s really cute. I’m sure she has you wrapped around her fingers, doesn’t she?”

“You have no idea.”

—-

He doesn’t know how he ends up sitting on a fallen tree on a beach with the bloody Princess of Misthaven, watching as Elizabeth and Henry play tag, giggling and shrieking the whole way. But here he is.

After leaving the chocolate shop, they’d discovered that their children were unable to stop their friendly back-and-forth, and were quietly guided by the pair of four-year-olds to the shore where they currently sit.

Emma smiles softly as she contemplates the day.

His stomach flips and flops and he can’t help but keep looking around to make sure none of his crew spot them here. If they do, they’d certainly question him for this and he doesn’t have the energy to tell his crew off about leaving a mother and her child alone while the crew is on shore leave.

“If you want to live here, I suggest staying clear of the forest itself,” Emma says. “It’s nice, but the villages often becomes victim to all kinds of things. Evil Queens and Dark Ones…”

Emma’s words cause his heart to skip a beat. The mere mention of the Dark One has him curling a fist at his side, but he can’t think about revenge right now.

Killian laughs breathlessly. “Aye. I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

Emma stares out at the sea again as if it’s a lifeline. He wonders if she comes here often, but he won’t ask for fear of ruining the moment of bonding she’s allowing his daughter with her son.

In the distance, Elizabeth and Henry giggle and build a castle in the sand. Elizabeth keeps going too close to the water and the edge of her dress is beginning to get soiled, but he doesn’t mind. She’s spent the past four years of her little life on a pirate ship, being raised by rowdy men who drink and curse and do everything little girls don’t. It’s a miracle she’s not a complete tomboy.

“I come here a lot,” Emma tells him. “It’s calming. The castle is anything but.”

Killian hums. “I imagine.”

Emma looks over at their children. She sits up straighter. “I know who you are. I’ve seen your face on posters.”

Emma looks at him again, after her words slip from her lips.

His heart sinks and his stomach jerks violently, expecting her next words to be something along the lines of his death sentence. But she doesn’t seem angry, instead, she seems curious and thoughtful.

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

Killian shakes his head. He thinks back vividly of that awful day, on the deck of his ship when the Crocodile came. It still haunts him, especially in his sleep.

Sometimes he’ll wake up drenched in sweat, breathing deep, fast, and hard. And then he’ll stare into the soft face of Elizabeth and he’ll stroke her cheek. Somehow she’s become his tether to feeling alright again.

“Her mum… she passed away shortly after having Elizabeth.”

Emma smiles sadly and reaches out to touch his hand. Her touch is gentle and warm. He looks up to meet her eyes as his breathing quickens slightly. He hasn’t had the affectionate touch of a woman in quite a long time.

“I’m sorry.”

There’s a moment of quiet where they stare at one another, as if searching through to the depths of each other. For just an instant, he thinks he can see her. Her hurts, her joys… everything.

But Emma removes her hand and looks away. She seems frightened, but not for the reason of his name and legacy.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” he asks. “Surely you know what I’ve done.”

Emma shrugs. “You have a daughter. If she means as much to you as Henry means to me, then you’d do anything to make sure she has the best chance at life.”

It hits him heavily. He has no response to give her- she’s absolutely right. Everything he’s done since she was born was to give her a good life.

He’s been better at being less of a pirate, but pressure to find the Crocodile always bites at the back of his mind. After all, the monster did kill the mother of his daughter in cold blood on the deck of his beloved ship.

Emma’s head turns to face the children. “I’ve never seen Henry become best friends with someone so quickly.”

Killian laughs through his nose. “Aye. Elizabeth hasn’t met many children, so… this is good for her.”

Emma presses her lips together in a thoughtful line. “My… father needs a new valet. In exchange, we could give you a place to stay. Elizabeth could be taught by a tutor.”

Killian’s heart skips a beat. He holds open his mouth as he considers this offer. “A tutor? Are you certain?”

Emma nods. “Yeah. With Henry, of course. He loves to learn.”

Killian considers the proposal thoughtfully. He’d never imagined Elizabeth getting to have education. He’d wondered about it, of course. He’d thought about bringing a tutor aboard his ship to start lessons. Perhaps if that wasn’t the best course of action, he could’ve learned by reading and then passed knowledge along to her himself.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

Emma seems nervous. She looks away from him, at the horizon. “You don’t have to say yes. It just seems like that might make her happy.”

“No, no,” Killian shakes his head. “I’m grateful for the opportunity. I truly am. I just… I’ve got a crew and a ship that would need tending to. And you’re right- it would make her happy. She seems to love your son.”

Emma takes a breath. She stands up and turns to face him. “Well, if you sort that all out and decide you want the job… I’ll be at the castle.”

Killian’s head is swarming with thoughts. Positives and negatives, all bouncing around while he tries to think of the best course of action. Liam would know what to do. Liam always knew what to do.

Emma turns to the children and cups her hands around her mouth as she calls, “Henry! It’s time to go home!”

“But, Mommy! We’re still having fun!”

Emma shakes her head. “Come here, Henry.”

Henry sighs, but obeys his mother’s request. He comes running to her and as soon as he’s in front of the princess, she kneels down to adjust his hair and suspenders that have fallen down.

“Say bye to Lizzie, Henry.”

Henry turns to Elizabeth and waves at her. “Bye, Lizzie. I’ll miss you.”

Elizabeth dramatically throws herself on Henry, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Bye, Henry.”

In an instant, the Princess of Misthaven smiles at them, takes Henry’s hand, and walks away. Killian’s heart still races and his mind is in a complete fog, so when Elizabeth pulls on his hand he’s hardly in a place to react properly.

“Papa,” she says quietly. “Are you okay?”

Killian clears his throat and manages a slight smile. “Aye, sweetheart. I’m fine.”

He kneels down and brushes back her hair, admiring the red in her freckled cheeks and the dark circles beneath her eyes that she really shouldn’t wear.

“Was that fun just now? Did you have fun with Henry?” Killian asks.

Elizabeth nods her head. “Yes.”

Her somberness bothers him, but he knows it comes from a place of sadness and it isn’t because he’s done anything wrong.

Killian’s hand falls to her shoulder and he rubs her arm. His tongue wets his lips and he glances over his shoulder at the log he’d been sitting on.

“Where to next, darling?”

Elizabeth sighs. Her shoulders fall and she shakes her drooping head. “I don’t want to go anywhere else.”

“Alright,” Killian nods. “Then let’s go find ourselves a bed and a bath, hm?”

Elizabeth simply bobs her head and wraps her arms around his neck so he’ll lift her up into his arms when he stands again.

If only things were simpler, then maybe he could earn her laughter again.


	2. Chapter 2

two

Elizabeth is quiet. It’s completely uncommon for her, but he knows she has to be caught up thinking about Henry still.

They’re sleeping away from the ship tonight, instead in a bedroom he’s rented for the night above a bakery.

His daughter sits in the tub of water and he scrubs her hair with soap that smells like flowers while she stares sleepily at the wall. When she’s finished being bathed, he dries her off and slips her nightgown over her head. She crawls up into the bed that they’ll share and turns away from him.

Killian sighs, but strips down so he can clean himself off in the water. He’s desperately waited for this and he’s not one bit dismayed at the heat of the water against his tough muscles.

He scrubs his skin and dips his head beneath the water for a moment. When he comes up, he takes a breath and stands so he can dry himself off.

After he’s dressed, he goes to check the fire in the corner of the room. His daughter flops on her back, away from him.

Killian sighs and steps toward the bed. “What’s wrong, starlight?”

Elizabeth sighs heavily. “Papa, I miss Henry.”

Her wet hair scrunches up behind her head against the pillows and she has a wobbly frown on her lips that tugs the muscles of her cheeks down with it.

Killian peels back the sheets of the bed to curl up beside her.

The light of the fire in the corner fireplace is the only thing providing any brightness and heat to the room, but it’s enough for him to see tears in Elizabeth’s eyes.

She turns toward him, curling her small hands beneath her face.

Killian’s heart breaks and he cups the back of her head so he can kiss her head. “Oh, Lizzie. Shh. It’s alright.”

Her sobs start to break against him and he holds her closer, burying his face into her hair. His eyes fall closed.

The Crocodile is still out there, but Elizabeth is right here, in his arms, sobbing over a loss of friendship. Friendship she could still have if he wasn’t so selfish.

He knows her feelings are raw because she doesn’t know any better, but he does. It wouldn’t be the end of his world if he gave everything up on his hunt for the Crocodile if it meant his daughter could have a friend her age.

It would be hard for him, but being a father means sacrifice. It’s something his own father taught him, even though he abandoned he and Liam to a life of slavery and hardship.

Working at a castle isn’t slavery, and he knows Princess Emma wouldn’t invite him under the pretense of his daughter being allowed to have schooling if she didn’t mean it.

Killian breathes in deep and swallows thickly. “If you could see him again, but couldn’t sleep on the ship anymore, would you rather see him?”

Killian pulls away from Elizabeth and her sobbing slows.

She nods, a shaky breath coming from her lips. “Yes, Papa.”

Killian smiles a little. “Are you certain? Would you miss your friends on our ship?”

She shakes her head and takes a trembling breath. “No.”

Killian sighs. He kisses her forehead. “All right, love. Shhh, shhh. All right. We’ll see him in the morning.”

Elizabeth gasps. “Really?”

He smiles and nods. “Really.”

“Oh, Papa,” Elizabeth wraps her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

Killian closes his eyes and prays to every god above that this is the right thing to do.

—-

There are very few things Killian Jones will dress up for.

He’d prefer to go to the castle in his pirate leathers, but he knows he’ll get into trouble straight away if he does.

So, he wears one of his old navy uniforms that for some reason he’d kept hidden away. It’s a little tight, considering it’s been a long time since he was issued the clothes, but at least he has something respectable to wear.

He dresses Elizabeth in a pretty pink dress and she admires herself with the sweetest gasp of surprise when she sees herself in the body-length mirror.

“Papa, can you please put ribbons into my hair?” she pleads, going to him and tugging his hand.

Killian tilts his head at her. “Darling, you look very pretty. I don’t know if you need ribbons too.”

Her lower lip pouts out and she bounces as she tugs on his arm. “Please, Papa. Please?”

He had planned on leaving right now. It always takes him such a long time to put her hair into ribbons and they never look quite as good when Mister Smee does them. It’s just one of the things he struggles with as a one-handed father of a little girl.

“Darling, what if we asked Mister Smee to do that for you?”

“No,” she whines. “I want you to do it, Papa.”

He collapses into his chair and waves her over. “Alright, my darling. Ribbons here and hop up onto my knee.”

Elizabeth becomes giddy and giggles as she settles her ribbons into his hand. He helps her onto his leg and she squirms as she gets comfortable.

Her little voice is sweet and soft when she starts to sing. It’s a sea shanty he’d sung to her as a baby during restless nights. The memories make him smile, even though he becomes frustrated with the movement of her head while he’s trying to keep her hair from falling out of the bows.

“Papa,” she says. “I love you.”

Killian stops what he’s doing, admiring the lopsided juxtaposition of the ribbons. He kisses the top of her head. “I love you too, little one.”

Elizabeth turns to look at him. “Do my ribbons look pretty?” She hops off of his lap and runs to the mirror before he can respond. She gasps. “They’re so pretty!”

Killian nods. “You’re very pretty, Lizzie.”

He stands up and grabs the knapsack he’d packed with their things. He can’t imagine they’ll need much at the castle. Just her toys and dresses and hairbrush. He assumes they’ll provide him with a uniform, because he can’t imagine serving the king dressed like a pirate.

“Come on, then. If we’re going to make it there today we should leave now,” Killian gestures to the ladder. “Say goodbye.”

Elizabeth twirls in a circle in the center of the cabin and sighs. “Goodbye! Oh, goodbye.”

She climbs the ladder and he opens the hatch for her, just like always. She climbs out first and doesn’t say anything, which could be because she’s already said her hello’s, or perhaps it’s because she’s sad to go.

Either way, Killian follows her lead and steps up onto the deck with a bittersweet sigh. He glances back into his quarters, then closes the hatch door and finds himself scanning every inch of his beloved ship.

“Captain?” Mister Smee asks, an edge of confusion in his tone.

Killian manages to smile. He’s not wearing his hook anymore for fear, obviously, of being caught, and his hair has been combed through properly. He must look ridiculous.

“I… I’ve decided to see about staying here,” Killian says quietly. “Elizabeth needs more than what we can give her on our ship. She needs friends her own age. Schooling. Hearty meals.”

Smee nods in understanding. “Aye, Captain. I agree.”

Killian watches as his daughter giggles with one of his crewmen. His heart aches, but this is the right thing to do.

“What about the Crocodile?”

He snaps his attention back to Smee. “The Crocodile will have to wait. I never expected to become a father, and it’s time I focused on that instead of my vengeance. She’s not going to be young forever. I only have one go at it.”

Smee nods.

Killian clears his throat. “I’ll leave the Jolly to you, Smee. If I hear you’ve set her ablaze or sent her to the bottom of the sea, I’ll have your throat.”

“Aye, Captain, I’ll take good care of her.”

Killian clenches his jaw and curls his hand into a fist. “Well, then…”

He struggles for a moment, wavering between staying and going, and wraps an arm around Smee’s back in an awkward hug.

“You’ve been a good help, Mister Smee. Bloody fantastic first mate.”

When they pull part, Smee smiles a wobbly smile. “You’ll always be welcomed back to the Jolly Roger, Sir. I promise I won’t take her too far.”

“Thank you.” Killian says, worried he’ll start crying. He turns to find his daughter. “Lizzie, love, come along. We’ve got to get going.”

Elizabeth waves at the men and sings, “Bye bye!”

“Where are you going, Captain?” one of his men calls out.

Killian grabs Elizabeth’s hand and sighs heavily. “It’s time we found a place to settle down for a bit. I’m leaving the Jolly in the charge of Mister Smee and I expect you’ll follow his orders if you decide to stay on.”

“But, Sir, the Crocodile. What about finding him- seeking vengeance?”

Killian shakes his head. “Not of my concern anymore.” It’s a lie he’s been telling himself since he first had thoughts of leaving the Jolly on the day Elizabeth was born. More of his crew turn to him, frowning sadly. “If you’d like to leave, this is your chance. I’m no longer the captain of the Jolly Roger. Smee is.”

The men turn to one another, shaking their heads and grumbling about the decisions he’s made. It’s the end of a magnificent era- one filled with adventure and chaos, but it’s an era he has to leave behind.

Killian keeps himself together, somehow, and instead focuses on how happy Elizabeth is when he takes her hand and they begin to walk the port in search of a way to get to the castle.

He finds a boy grooming a horse-drawn cart, one big enough to fit the pair of them, and he approaches the boy with a bag of coins in his palm.

“Would you be able to take us to the castle? I’ve an appointment with the Princess of Misthaven.”

He holds his money out to the young driver and his eyes bulge wide. “For this, of course. Hop in.”

Killian smiles slightly. “Thank you.”

He hoists Elizabeth up into the wagon and they sit amidst hay. She crawls into his lap and smiles at him happily.

“Papa, this is good,” she says.

Killian takes a deep breath and smiles back at her. “Aye, little one. It’s good.”

He leaves a kiss to her forehead and wraps his arm around her tightly just before the driver begins to pull them toward the dirt path leading into the forest.

—-

The castle is far, far bigger than Killian anticipated it being.

The castle courtyard is filled with vendors and citizens, all wandering around doing their business in the light of the day.

Soldiers especially catch Killian’s eye and he holds onto his daughter just a little tighter because of it. If he’s caught or suspected, it’ll mean his death and the end of protecting Elizabeth. He can’t even begin to imagine what would happen to her if he were executed.

When the cart comes to a stop, Killian settles Elizabeth down on the stone ground and takes her hand as he goes to the driver. He smiles and hands the boy a smaller sum of extra change.

“Thank you again.”

The driver grins and nods. “A pleasure.”

The cart pulls away, leaving Killian with Elizabeth, staring at this massive castle, wondering how on Earth he’ll ever be able to fit in here.

“Papa, where’s Henry?” Elizabeth asks.

Killian walks with his daughter toward the entrance of the castle itself. A pair of soldiers are posted out front, looking as intimidating as ever. A chill runs down his spine and he has to steady his breathing.

“Inside the castle.” Killian explains to his daughter. “We’ll see him again soon.”

They come to a stop before the front door and Killian smiles at the guard. “Hello. I’ve got a meeting with the princess. I believe she’s expecting me.”

The soldier eyes him up and tilts his head toward the door. “Not just anybody can get in here, buddy. Not with all of the stuff that’s been going on lately. What’s your name?”

“Killian Jones,” he says. “I met with Her Royal Highness yesterday. She should be expecting my daughter and I.”

The soldier hesitates. He clears his throat. “Hold on while I go check.”

Killian nods. He nervously looks around, as if he’ll be able to find an escape if his arrival to the castle is thwarted by the princess who claimed she had no fear about him being as awful as the stories told about him.

The other guard stands silently at the opposite side of the door, eyeing him. It’s enough for Killian to look away, instead to Elizabeth.

She knits her little brow. “Papa, why can’t we go inside?”

“Not just yet, darling,” he says. He lowers himself to the ground so he can look at his daughter closely. He tidies out the wrinkles in her dress and curls the ends of her hair. “Henry’s mum is a princess, so we can’t just walk straight inside.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widen. “A _princess_? Papa, is she going to hurt you?”

Killian takes a breath and shakes his head quickly. “Oh, no, no, my love. She’s invited us to come stay here. You and I both.”

Elizabeth breathes easier. She cups his cheek in her small, soft hand. “Papa, you scared me.”

Killian laughs under his breath. “Don’t be scared, starlight.” He kisses her fingers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It’s a lie he’s told her again and again. He can only hope that this is the last time he’ll ever have to say those words to her. For only being four years of age, Elizabeth has had to deal with a lot of uncertainty about the well-being of her only caretaker.

Killian looks up when he hears the footsteps of the guard. He rises to stand at attention and anxious butterflies attack his belly when the man doesn’t say anything straight away.

He waits until the very last second, when he stands back at his post. “You’re free to enter. The princess is just inside.”

With his heart racing with relief and anxiousness about what lies ahead of them, Killian steps forward. Elizabeth reaches for his hand and smiles up at him when he checks on her.

As soon as they step inside the castle, Killian is taken by the grandeur of it all. It’s much more than he’d imagined it would be. It seems to him that he’s not quite worthy of having spent a few hours in the presence of the princess.

Princess Emma stands there waiting for them, her hands clasped together in front of her. She has a nervous expression on her face until Elizabeth gasps, “Emma!”

Emma laughs gently. “Hi, Lizzie.”

When Killian comes to a stop before the princess, he bows. “Your Highness, it’s a pleasure.”

“Captain,” she says, meeting his eyes as he stands upright again. “I’m surprised you decided to accept my invitation.”

Killian shakes his head. “Lizzie misses Henry quite a great deal.”

Emma chuckles and nods. “Henry can’t stop talking about Lizzie either.” She turns and bites down on her lower lip before extending an arm. “Why don’t we go find him and then we can see if my father is willing to interview you?”

Killian’s heart skips a beat. “I didn’t know I’d have to interview for the position.”

Emma shakes her head. “I’ve spoken with him about it already. He just wants to know that you’ll be able to serve him.”

It doesn’t sit well- having to be the King of Misthaven’s number one servant. As if his choice to leave a life of piracy behind wasn’t already ripping at his flesh bit by bit.

But, determined as he is, Killian takes it all in stride. He manages to smile and breathes in deep the air of the new life he’s walking into.

Elizabeth lets go of his hand, instead opting to walk alongside the princess. He walks behind the pair, admiring the way Emma laughs and stops for a moment to kneel down before Elizabeth.

“Your bows are coming undone,” Emma explains. “Can I fix them?”

Elizabeth bobs her head. Emma’s fingers deftly wrap the ribbon around Lizzie’s hair and she ties the most graceful bow he’s ever seen in his life.

“There,” Emma smiles. “You look beautiful, Lizzie.”

Killian isn’t sure what’s caused this woman to take such a kindness to Lizzie, but he’s grateful for it.

Elizabeth blushes and tugs at the bottom of her dress. Killian clicks his tongue against his cheek to make her stop and she does.

“Thank you, Princess Emma.”

Emma narrows her eyes at the little girl, clearly wondering how she could know that she’s the princess, but smiles regardless. She stands upright again and they continue to walk the grand halls of the castle.

Killian is completely taken by it’s design. It’s beautifully thought out. The textures and portraits and rugs all complement one another, and there seems to be a peace in the castle unlike any other. As if it’s calling to him.

Emma leads them up the stairs and points out certain rooms, as if he’s ever going to remember them like this. Eventually, they come to a stop before a wooden door and Emma knocks on it twice before she pushes it open with a creak.

Inside, Henry sits on the floor of his bedroom with a book. He gasps at the sight of Elizabeth, who does the same before she takes off running. The pair immediately hug tightly.

“Lizzie, I missed you!”

“I missed _you_!” Lizzie cries dramatically.

Henry and Lizzie pull apart and start giggling with one another. Henry points at his book. “I was reading my storybook. Look at the pictures.”

Lizzie bends down with Henry to look at the pictures, a sight that Killian smiles at. He looks around then, taking in how large Henry’s bedroom is.

There’s so much to take in, from the bed to the great windows and toy boxes scattered around. There is a painting of the sky on his ceiling and the floor is covered in a fancy carpet Killian imagines cost quite a great deal.

In the corner of the room, a woman sits watching the children with a fond smile.

Killian assumes she’s Henry’s tutor, and it’s confirmed when Emma says, “This is Elizabeth. We met her yesterday when we took our trip to the sea. Elizabeth, this is Henry’s tutor. Her name is Miss Heidi.”

Elizabeth smiles at Miss Heidi and waves. “Hello!”

Miss Heidi is taken by Elizabeth, a smile stretching to her eyes. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Miss Heidi, would you mind watching Elizabeth for a little while?” Emma asks. “I need to introduce her father to the king.”

“Of course.” Miss Heidi nods.

Killian can hardly believe the sight of his daughter playing with another child. It nearly moves him to tears.

Emma turns to him. “Alright. Are you ready?”

“Aye,” Killian manages. He swallows. “Lizzie, I’ll be back soon, love.”

His daughter grins up at him. “Okay, Papa.”

Killian sighs heavily as Emma leads him out into the hall again. He can hear both Elizabeth and Henry giggling and it makes him proud, because at least he knows this decision hasn’t made her sad. Well, yet, at least.

Emma holds her hands in front of her as she walks with him down the hallway. “Henry was so sad last night. He had to sleep in my bed with me.”

Killian chuckles. “I don’t suppose your husband took too kindly to that.”

Emma’s smile fades and she shakes her head. “I… I’m not married.”

He feels like a proper idiot for not guessing as much, and then for assuming, so he grimaces and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“It’s alright,” Emma sighs. “It’s not like I have a big sign on me saying I’m not.”

They share an uncomfortable silence as they continue to walk.

“So you must have quite a deal of suitors, then.”

Emma laughs. “I guess so. I get letters every week from one- a prince from some far off land.” She shakes her head. “But I can’t focus on that when my kingdom’s safety is threatened every day. I do have to have time to raise my son, too.”

“Aye,” Killian agrees. “I completely understand.”

Emma clears her throat when she comes to a stop before a pair of big doors at the end of the hall.

“Um… good luck, I guess. I’m sure my father will have lots of questions. Just… don’t worry. He’s very kind. If he comes off as angry, it’s only because he thinks he has to.”

Killian nods slowly. “Alright, well… then I should go in. Perhaps we can see one another again later?”

Emma hesitates. She holds her mouth wide open and shakes her head. “I… don’t know. Maybe.”

His heart sinks, but he nods and smiles regardless.

Emma steps forward and opens the doors to the room they stand in front of. “Daddy? The man I told you about, Killian Jones, is here.”

“Oh! Bring him in.”

Emma gestures for Killian to enter the room and he does.

The king sits at his desk. This must be his study, because there are bookshelves lining the walls and great windows that allow light to shine in while he writes at this desk.

Emma steps away slowly and closes the doors behind her, sufficiently locking Killian away with likely his worst nightmare.

“I didn’t know you were a member of the Royal Navy,” the king says, knitting his brow while he stands to formally greet him.

“Ah… I’ve been out for a few years, Your Majesty,”

“Oh, okay,” the king smiles. He extends a hand to shake and Killian accepts the gesture. “You can call me David if it’s more comfortable. My last valet tended to call me Your Majesty and it got old fast. If we’re going to make this work, we have to at least be on a first name basis.”

Killian manages to smile. “All right, David. It’s good to meet you. I’m Killian.”

David leans against his desk and folds his arms across his chest. “So have you done this job before? Emma mentioned you were a fisherman. I imagine you haven’t.”

Killian laughs lightly. “No, Sir. I’ve just been at sea for a while. I needed to settle down. I’ve got a little girl and I’ve realized a lot lately that she needs a home.”

“I see,” David smiles kindly. “Is she here?”

“Ah… she’s with Henry, actually. They met yesterday and were instant friends.”

David chuckles. “My grandson is good at that.”

David stares at Killian for a moment. His attention goes to his hand and his missing one. His smile fades and Killian becomes anxious again.

“Ah… I get on quite well without it,” Killian says. He holds up his stump and admires it. For a moment, the memory comes back- the Crocodile slicing it clean off onto the deck of his ship. “I’ve learned to do just about anything. My daughter often asks me to tie bows in her hair and I manage that well enough.”

The king smiles to himself. “I don’t doubt it.”

He turns his attention away from him, seeming a little apprehensive still.

“I know I’m not well versed in what this job will require, but I’m willing to learn and I’m ready to serve you, Your Majesty.” Killian says, practically pleading on his knees.

The king hums. He meets Killian’s eyes kindly. “Well, Killian, I’d like to give you a chance.”

Killian’s heart feels much lighter and he shakes his head, opening his mouth to give thanks, but the king continues on.

“We can give you and your daughter a place to stay. You’ll be given meals with the rest of the staff. I can offer you free reign of my libraries and if you ever want to take my horse out when I’m not using her, I grant you full permission for that.”

“That’s too kind of you,” Killian says. “I don’t know what to say.”

David shrugs. “Just say yes.”

Killian takes a breath. “Okay. Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

three

It’s the strangest thing, going from captaining a pirate ship to being shown to a small bedroom in the staff wing of the castle. It isn’t as if his quarters on the ship were much bigger than this, but he did have the freedom to call it all his.

Elizabeth will have her own bed, at least, but there’s not much else in the room to decorate it or make it feel like home.

He’s shown his new living quarters by a servant named Marian, who smiles at him.

“I know the feeling of being cramped for space,” she says as he examines the room from top to bottom. “I’m sharing a room this size with my husband Robin and my son Roland. He’s small, but he won’t be for long.”

Killian hums. “Well, I’m glad to know I’m not the only one with a little one.”

Marian chuckles. Her eyes crease at the corners. “It’ll be nice having your daughter here.” Marian looks into the room herself to examine it and casually asks, “Where is she now?”

He holds his mouth open and tilts his head to the side slightly. “Erm… she’s made fast friends with Princess Emma’s son Henry. They bonded yesterday when the princess brought him to port and all she wanted to do today was see him.”

Marian hums, her smile fading as if she carries some silent judgment on this matter. She has a set of clothing in her arms that she holds out for him.

“The kitchen is just down the hall. You should go there after you settle in.”

Killian nods once. “Thank you for your help, Marian.”

The woman forces a smile at him before she leaves him alone with his thoughts.

David told him that he won’t be needed for a while, but he presumes that he might be handy to have on-call, so he takes the tight naval outfit off, folds it, and hides it away in the empty dresser.

Killian sighs after he’s dressed to service the king. He slumps down on the edge of his bed and stares at his left arm. His jaw clenches at the sight of his missing hand.

The Crocodile is still out there. The reason his Elizabeth is without a mother. The reason he’s left without a left hand. The reason his life flipped on it’s axis four years ago.

Killian closes his eyes. It’s over now. If he wants a good future for Elizabeth, this is where he’ll find it.

—-

Killian goes into the kitchen to speak with the chef so he can get David some tea. It’s his first actual task as a member of the staff and he feels like a fish out of water.

The kitchen is bustling with life. People award him curious looks, especially when they see he’s only got the one hand.

“Ah, pardon,” he says to the woman who seems to be running the operation. “I’ve been asked to get some tea for the king.”

The woman lifts an eyebrow at him and gives him a once-over. “You’re the new valet.”

“Aye, yes,”

“I’m Granny,” she says. She grabs a tea kettle from a stovetop and pours it into a teapot on the counter. “David likes the soft stuff. He’ll take it with honey, but only if he feels like it, so you always have to bring some along.”

Granny places some items onto the tray and meets Killian’s eyes as if asking if he understands.

Killian nods. “Right. Okay.”

Granny holds out the tray for him to take and just as he begins to contemplate how he’ll hold this tray, she says, “Watch yourself. Robin’s coming through with a boar behind you.”

“Wh-” Killian barely has time to look behind him when Robin begins to shout about staying out of the way.

He’s hauling a boar in his arms and he slams it down on the counter. “Granny, I hope we’ve enough company coming for this whole thing. Because we’ve still got loads more where this came from.”

“I’ve heard there’ll be at least a hundred.” Granny stares at Killian and lifts her eyebrows, as if nudging him to take the tray in her hands.

He does, barely able to balance it in time for a small man to rush through beneath their pass.

“Granny, Snow wants a hot chocolate instead of tea with David.”

“Of course she does.” Granny rushes off to do something, leaving Killian with his task at hand.

He sucks in a deep breath and nods. “Alright.”

Granny looks back at him, a smile curling at her lips. “It’s good to have you, Killian. Welcome.”

Killian takes a breath and smiles back at the woman. “Thank you, Granny.”

—-

When Killian enters the library where David told him to bring the tea, he isn’t there.

Killian’s heart sinks with unexpected panic. He doesn’t know the castle very well, having only just started working here. It’s possible there’s a second library. He thinks he remembers hearing something about that at some point today.

The problem, of course, is he isn’t sure where to start looking for the king. If he’s not where he said he’d be- where on Earth is he?

He looks around for someone to question and finds a woman walking his way with a smile on her lips. It must be obvious that he’s confused, because she stops walking to talk to him.

“The king and queen are in the ballroom. Princess Emma’s practicing for the ball tonight.”

Killian nods in understanding. “I see.”

He doesn’t know where the ballroom is and it must be evident on his face, because the woman points just behind her. “It’s this door on the right.”

“Wonderful. Thank you.”

Killian hurries to the door, glad to find it open so he can use his foot to push it open all the way.

It’s a big room, but all of the action takes place relatively close to the door he’s entered from.

There’s a man sitting at the piano, playing a pleasant tune while Emma dances with her father.

A woman he imagines is the queen sits nearest to him, her smile spread wide while she watches the dance. Killian goes to the table beside the queen and sets the tray down.

“Your Majesty, this is for your husband.” Killian says when she looks up at him with bright eyes. “I don’t have your hot cocoa, but I’ve heard that it’s on it’s way.”

“Thank you.” The queen smiles sweetly at him. She gives him a once-over, and something clicks in her mind. “You’re David’s new valet. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Snow.”

She extends her hand and Killian shakes it. “It’s good to meet you, milady. I’m Killian.”

“Emma told me about you,” Snow says. She stares over his shoulder at the dance going on behind him and then she gestures to the seat beside her. “Please, sit. My husband likes dancing more than he likes tea, so it’ll be a while.”

Killian hesitates, but has a seat in the chair beside the queen. His attention is on the queen, because he thinks if he stares at Princess Emma or King David, he might somehow ruin what they have going on and it seems like they’re enjoying each other’s company quite a bit.

“My grandson Henry doesn’t get out of the castle very much,” Snow says suddenly. “So I’m sure having a friend in your daughter must be very nice for him.

Killian smiles softly. “Aye. She’s a social butterfly. She needs someone her age to communicate with.”

Snow hums. “Then I’m very glad my daughter thought to ask you about working here.”

Killian isn’t sure how to respond to this, so he just nods his head and manages a thin smile at the queen.

He hears the king and princess laugh and turns to see them. Emma looks beautiful, smiling and laughing while in the safe arms of her father. She twirls and steps in time to the music. She definitely has had a lifetime of experience.

“Tonight we’re having a birthday ball for Emma,” Snow says quietly. “She’s twenty-three now.”

Killian can’t help but smile again. He turns to look at the queen. “I don’t suppose she’ll have suitors in attendance.”

Snow chuckles. “No, no. Emma would have my head if I invited any of her suitors. She just wanted something normal. So, I’m giving her normal.”

Killian watches as the king dips his daughter so her head hangs backward. She catches his eyes and her laughter fades quickly, instead being replaced by a short gasp. She pulls herself upright and murmurs something to her father.

Casually, David looks over at him and grins. “Killian! Do you dance? I’d like to enjoy my tea.”

Killian feels his face heat up. He shakes his head. “Oh… I don’t think I should-”

David walks toward him. He smiles breathlessly. “My daughter should practice dancing with someone else. I’ve been her dancing partner for twenty-three years.”

“I don’t know,” Killian says. “It’s my first day working. I think I should get to know the castle better.”

Killian stands up to give the king space to sit in his chair.

Emma, meanwhile, nervously crosses the ballroom floor. She has her hair tied up above her head in a messy bun and it’s brightened by the light streaming into the room.

“Daddy, I don’t need to keep dancing,” Emma says lightly. She smiles slightly at Killian and holds her hands together over her middle.

Killian doesn’t know what to do. He thinks he should help with the tea, but David seems to have that under control.

“Dance with Killian, Emma,” Snow insists. “So your father can see your form. He’s always practicing with you.”

Emma sighs softly. She lifts her eyebrows at him. “Well, I hope you can dance, because apparently we’re dancing.”

“I’ve dabbled,” Killian teases.

It’s true. In all of his years as a pirate, he’s been able to do many things, one of them being learn how to dance in a ballroom. Needless to forget that ridiculous lesson he had in the Royal Navy. Often, they’d be asked to attend award services and to bring a lady with them so they could dance afterwards.

Killian and Emma walk together in silence toward the place Emma and her father had been dancing once before.

Killian swallows the lump in his throat and licks his lips as his eyebrows dance at the princess. He holds out his stump and she lays eyes on it with a beat of hesitancy before she nods to the musician at the piano. He begins to play.

Killian and Emma are drawn together in an intimate dance, his hand on her hip, hers on his shoulder.

“I had no idea it was your birthday, Princess.” Killian says lowly as they start to sway.

Emma smiles wryly. “I don’t make it a habit to tell just anyone it’s my birthday. Do you?”

“I suppose not.”

Emma hums. She’s good at this- keeping time with the music. She could probably lead him, but instead she allows him to do the honors.

“So, you got the job,” Emma says.

Killian hums. “Aye. I’ve got you to thank for that.”

Emma shrugs it off with a roll of her eyes.

He stops, kneels down, and watches her walk around him. They’re quiet after this, instead staring at each other and becoming so involved in the dance that they forget that anyone’s watching.

“You told your mum about me,” Killian says.

Emma laughs. “I told her about you because Henry kept talking at dinner. He wanted everyone to know that Lizzie is his new best friend and that they should probably invite her to live here.”

“Ah.” Killian smiles softly. A weight of worry falls over him in a dark shadow. “Neither of them seem terribly stressed that a pirate with a healthy history of pillaging and plundering is currently working, living, and dancing with their daughter.”

Emma bites down on her lip nervously. “I didn’t… tell them.”

“What?” Killian all but stops their dance.

They pick up quickly, Emma giving him a look as she says, “I didn’t think it was important.”

Killian shakes his head. “Bloody hell. How could it not be important?”

He feels panic rising up in his chest. He’s probably going to have to leave the castle tonight, during the ball, to avoid being captured in the morning.

“It’s only a matter of time, isn’t it? I can’t work here, for your father of all people, if he’ll send me to jail the first time he realizes that I’m Captain Hook. And that could happen at any minute, Princess.”

“Shhh,” Emma hushes him hastily. She grips his hand tight and glares at him. “I’ll… tell them. I just needed them to see that you’re not as bad as the stories.” She searches his eyes, an idea blooming behind them. “Bring your daughter with you to the ball tonight.”

Killian gives the princess a look. “No. She’s got a strict bedtime and I don’t fancy having to balance this new job with looking after her.”

Emma licks her lips. “Okay, then I guess… I’ll arrange an introduction tomorrow morning and I’ll tell them tomorrow afternoon.”

“Anything could happen at the ball tonight.” Killian says.

Emma frowns. “I know.” She studies him. “But I’ll make sure it doesn’t. Just… keep a low profile.”

They stop their dance when the piano player ends the song. They stare at one another intently.

Killian feels something strange bubbling up in his chest, but he has no time to address it, because the king and queen both clap their hands.

“Very nice, Emma!”

“Yes, very well done.”

Emma smiles thinly at her parents and Killian tries to quell the feeling of nausea in his belly as he walks toward the couple with the princess.

“Killian, if you’d like, you can go,” David says. “I’m sure they need help in the kitchen.”

Killian manages a smile. “Right.”

He glances over at the princess, but she won’t look at him, so he leaves and heads toward the kitchen again.

He’s completely unprepared for the chaos that welcomes him. Granny’s yelling at someone while the dwarves run around grabbing things from nooks and crannies and cupboards that Killian doesn’t think he saw before.

“Hey! You! Get over here and help gut the boar.” Granny calls out.

She directs him to a familiar man. It takes him a second, but he recognizes him as Robin, the man who had nearly collided with him as he hauled the pig in on his own.

“How can I help?” he asks.

Robin laughs under his breath. “Good to meet you, mate, I’m Robin.”

Killian smiles slightly. “Killian Jones. I’m the king’s new valet.”

“Ah,” Robin says. “Yeah, I think my wife told me she helped you to your room.”

“Marian?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robin grins. He’s busy with the boar and Killian stands there awkwardly until Robin gestures to him. “Here, hold this so I can get down to it.”

Killian does as he’s told.

“She told me you’ve got a daughter?”

“Aye,” Killian says, wincing at the display in front of him. “Yeah, she’s four.”

“Four? I’ve got a three-year-old called Roland. He’s the cutest little thing.”

Killian hums. “Perhaps we should get them together sometime. They could be friends.”

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Robin grins.

—-

“I’ve never seen you guys trying to hard to get me to like a man before,” Emma says, shaking her head. She sits down in her chair and sighs heavily.

“Come on, he’s handsome,” her mother says with a twinkle in her eye.

Her father rolls his eyes. “We’re not trying to get you to like him. You’re the one who brought him to us and insisted that we hire him.”

Emma presses her hands over her face and groans. Things aren’t ever easy, are they?

“Because he’s a struggling single father,” Emma says. “I figured he could use some help and it turns out he did.”

Her mother smiles at her warmly. “Emma, that’s very noble of you. I’m proud.”

“Me too,” her father says. “But with you there’s always an ulterior motive. Come on. Spill.”

“It was honestly nothing.” Emma sighs.

She thinks back on the day prior with a mixture of fondness and contempt.

While going to the sea had been a good idea, she hadn’t anticipated running into anyone- much less someone with a child that her son would become obsessed with. Henry had spent the entire carriage ride back home talking about her and wouldn’t stop until she kissed him goodnight and closed the door of his bedroom.

The kindness of the moment had faded, and she’d regretted ever inviting Killian Jones, the pirate Captain Hook, to come to her home to live and work right alongside her.

She had planned on turning him away, but Henry’s excitement had spilled out at dinner, so her parents found out about Henry’s new best friend, and they expected that she’d be kind and so she was. Kindness isn’t easy for her, especially after all she’s been through.

However, even with the small amount of time he’s been here, he’s proven her wrong about her biggest fears and concerns. Maybe the stories aren’t all they’ve been made out to be.

“When do you think you’ll answer one of the letters?” her mom asks.

Emma shakes her head. “Never. I don’t want to be courted or wooed or married. I just want to be Emma.”

Her parents both sigh, but they nod.

“Well, then, _Just_ Emma,” her father says. “I wanted to ask you about your thoughts about a trip to visit Grandma Ruth on the farm next week. I thought maybe Henry could see where I grew up.”

Emma thinks on this proposition with fondness and tilts her head at her father.

She can remember times growing up when they’d go visit the farm. Her grandmother had decided to stay on the farm, even though her parents had insisted that she move into the castle, especially when they found out they were expecting Emma. But, Grandma Ruth, as tough as she is, remained on the farm and is still there.

“I think he’d like that,” Emma says.

Her father grins. “Good. Then we’ll have to send her a letter letting her know we’re planning a visit.”


	4. Chapter 4

four

Elizabeth is exhausted.

She clings to him when he finds her and doesn’t let go until she’s lying in her bed, dressed in her nightgown. She smiles sleepily at him.

“Papa, sleep?” she asks tiredly.

Killian smiles, taking the hand she has against his chest to his lips. He kisses her fingers.

“I’d love to sleep, my love, but I have to go back to work.” He sees her confusion and sighs, lowering himself to kneel on the floor. “Sweetheart, things are going to be different now. We aren’t on our ship.”

“But, Papa, I can’t sleep if you don’t hug me.”

Killian sighs. “I know, Lizzie, but you’re going to have to try, alright? I’ll be back in a few hours. Just… here, why don’t you hold this?”

Killian’s fingers go to the ring hanging from the necklace around his neck. He removes Liam’s ring from the chain, studying it with a soft sigh. He slips it into Lizzie’s hand and smiles at her.

“Uncle Liam.”

“That’s right, love,” Killian whispers. “And with this ring in your hand, or under your pillow, you’ll always have me and Uncle Liam here with you.”

Elizabeth nods. “Okay, Papa.”

Killian rises up and kisses her forehead. “Dream good dreams, Lizzie.”

“Dream good dreams, Papa.”

Killian stares at his daughter for a moment, watching as she admires the ring in her hand. She’s precious and small and he has to keep reminding himself that this is the best life for her.

Killian blows out the candle on the night table and heads for the door. He casts one last look at her and closes the door behind him.

—-

Emma brushes her hair.

Henry’s sitting on her bed, reading her stories from his favorite storybook, and she can’t help but smile just a little. It’s her birthday, and while she’d rather stay in her room all night reading stories with her son, they have a ball to attend.

“Henry, are you ready to go down?” Emma asks.

“Yeah,” Henry nods. “Is there gonna be cake?”

“Yes,” Emma grins happily. She stands up and goes to her son. She kneels down before him to adjust his outfit. Sometimes, he reminds her a lot of his father and it makes her heart ache. “You look very handsome, duckling.”

Henry beams at her. “Thanks, Mommy.”

Emma takes his hand as she rises to her feet. They walk toward the door of her bedroom.

“Is my friend Lizzie going to be there?” Henry wonders.

Emma sighs softly. “I don’t think so. She has an early bedtime.”

“Oh,” Henry frowns. “How come I have to go?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “You have to go because otherwise you can’t have cake.”

Henry giggles. “Okay.”

—-

Emma hasn’t come down yet for the party, but David and Snow have. They both smile at him when they see him and Killian immediately apologizes for not having come sooner due to Lizzie’s complaints about having to go to sleep.

“Don’t apologize,” David says. “Children come first.”

Killian sucks in a breath and nods. “Thank you.”

The ball is actually quite bland when he doesn’t have anything to do. Technically, he could be helping with the feast, but Granny pulled him aside and told him that it might be better if he waited in the ballroom in case any members of the family needed anything.

So far, he’s spent a solid hour watching as the family floated around the room, chatting and laughing with people they must know from somewhere.

Emma is glowing. She walks around with Henry and everyone wants to give the little boy a hug or a high-five, which he gladly supplies.

She catches his eye every so often and quickly averts her gaze, as if staring at him is a sin.

Henry spots him and grins, waving his small hand before hurrying away from his mother. He has his hair combed over and he’s wearing the most proper suit he’s ever seen on a little boy.

“Hi, Killian!” Henry chirps.

Killian grins. “Hello, Henry. Are you enjoying the party?”

Henry bobs his head. “Yeah.” He twists his lips in thought. “Where’s Lizzie? I want to dance with her.”

Killian can’t help but laugh warmly. “She’s in bed. Sleeping. Or trying to, hopefully.”  

Henry shrugs his shoulders and frowns. “Oh.”

Killian’s heart is heavy for the boy. “I’ll tell you what. You can dance with her tomorrow if she’ll have you.”

The smallest royal smiles slowly, from ear-to-ear, and nods his head. “We can have our own ball!”

Killian chuckles. “I think Elizabeth would love that, mate.”

While Killian knows he should be wary of boys that seem to be interested in his daughter, he has a fairly strong feeling that this thing between Henry and Elizabeth is anything but romantic. They talk like best friends and act like it too. He’s witnessed them fighting once already, over a toy in Henry’s playroom.

Killian is glad his daughter can have a best friend in Henry because the boy is pretty bloody brilliant.

Henry sighs heavily through his nose and turns around, though he lingers right in front of Killian. He turns back around and throws his head back while blowing air out of his puckered lips.

“Mommy said I can have cake, but we’ve been out here _forever_ and there’s no cake!”

Killian’s smile is soft as he looks up in search of Henry’s mother. He finds her glancing over at them from halfway across the room. She’s talking with a duke or somebody important, so Killian kneels down before Henry and ruffles his hair.

“Why don’t you and I play a game?” Killian asks.

Henry’s eyes widen almost as much as his smile. “Okay!”

Killian licks his lips and glances around. “Okay, go and find me… a flower.”

Henry becomes eager and bobs his head. “Okay.”

He takes off running and Killian can’t help but smile while he waits for Henry to pluck a flower from one of the vases around the room. It doesn’t take him very long and when he comes back to Killian, he’s breathless.

He holds in his hand a buttercup, one Killian thinks wasn’t on display anywhere. When he pays closer attention, he discovers dirt stains on Henry’s knees.

“Okay,” he pants out. “Here’s a flower, Killian.”

Killian laughs. “You went all out to find that, didn’t you?”

Henry shrugs. “It’s Mommy’s favorite.”

It makes sense, Killian supposes, for the mind of a five-year-old. “Okay. Why don’t you go give that to Mummy, then?”

Henry blushes and makes a face. “No! You give it to Mommy!”

Killian laughs. “Why? You can give it to her. I’m sure she’d love to see you give her a flower you found.”

The boy scrunches up his nose and giggles. “Okay, but you have to give Mommy a flower too.”

“What?” Killian shakes his head. “Why?”

“Because… then she’ll have two!”

The logic isn’t quite sound, but Henry refuses to do anything until Killian plucks a rose from a bouquet in the vase beside him. He twirls it between his fingers and lifts his eyebrows at the little boy.

“All right, let’s go give the flowers to your mum.”

It’s not quite keeping a low profile, walking out into the middle of the ballroom with Henry, the son of the Princess of Misthaven, carrying a flower. He’s certain he’s drawn the attention of just about everybody with how completely obviously out of place he looks.

“Mommy!” Henry sings when he sets his eyes on her.

She’s still talking to the duke or noble or something, but when she spies her son and _him_ coming toward her, she sighs and excuses herself in the politest way. She kneels down to meet her son’s approach and grins at him.

“What’s this, little duckling?”

Henry hands her the flower proudly. “It’s for you.”

Emma chuckles. She leaves a kiss to her son’s cheek and then Henry bounces back, leaving Emma to stare up at Killian.

He lifts his eyebrows at her as she rises to her feet.

“Henry asked me to give you a flower as well,” Killian says. He extends his hand, the flower turned toward her.

Emma eyes the flower and takes it, smiling softly. “Thank you. It’s very thoughtful.”

Henry’s excited, giggling as he bounces on his toes.

Killian nods at the princess and takes a generous step backward. “I’ll just be off, then.”

He winks at Henry, who blinks back at him in his attempt to wink.

Killian wanders back to his post, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. Even if he doesn’t get recognized by anyone in the room tonight, he still has anxious butterflies thinking it could happen.

It’s his own fault, though, for jumping into this position at the castle without knowing much about what he’d be getting into.

Though, it isn’t his fault that the princess decided that telling her parents about him was something that could wait until after the castle was filled with a hundred people, any one of which could figure him out.

He begins to feel safe after a little while. Henry keeps giggling as he and Emma go around the room, and every so often he comes back to talk to him like they’re the best of friends. It keeps things interesting, getting to hear Henry’s perspective on the various guests in his castle.

Emma’s first dance is with David, which isn’t too much of a surprise for Killian. The way she looks twirling and laughing with her father on the ballroom floor is a beautiful sight, one he’s lucky to witness.

By the time the song is finished, she’s captivated everyone in the room with her talent, and everyone in the room applauds for her. She blushes, clearly disinterested in causing a scene, and goes to grab Henry from where he stands at the side of the room close to her.

It’s somewhere between the first dance and the call for dinner that Killian sees someone he knows. It makes his heart skip a beat as he tries to find a way to hide himself.

It’s Ariel, the bloody mermaid, and as if she could read his mind, she’s staring right back at him- eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

Ariel turns to the man she’s with- her husband, he thinks- and together, they stare at him. Killian becomes frantic. He steps away from the dance, toward the nearest door, but discovers that it only leads him to the dining hall.

“Bloody hell,” he curses under his breath.

He spies Emma talking with Ariel and she seems to be in deep thought as she considers the content of the conversation. She glances over at him for a while and then decides to cross the busy room to him.

Killian hasn’t ever wanted to run as much as he does right now, but Emma keeps coming his way, so he stays put.

She doesn’t have to say anything. She just sighs.

“My parents couldn’t tell who you are, but she sees you from across the room and wants you hung. Go figure.” Emma stares at him thoughtfully. “We have to talk to my father. Come with me.”

Killian follows the Princess of Misthaven through the crowd of people who have come to celebrate her birthday and when they reach her father in the dining hall, he smiles at them both kindly.

“Daddy, we need to talk. In private. Please.”

Killian lifts his eyebrows at David when the man looks at him.

David becomes worried, but nods and leads them out of the room toward the empty library. He closes the doors behind them and Emma takes a deep breath.

“There’s a reason I wanted you to hire Killian.” Emma says.

David suddenly gives him an accusatory stare.

“Wait, Emma, you’re not-” David looks at his daughter with a mixture of disappointment. “You’re not pregnant again, are you?”

Emma gasps. “No!” She closes her eyes and curls her hands into fists before releasing a heavy breath. “No, I’m not pregnant. It’s… okay, so I ran into Killian and his daughter while Henry and I went to the sea yesterday and he told me he wanted to settle down.”

David nods. “Yes, you told me.”

Emma looks nervously at Killian and back at her father. “Killian is… Captain Hook, the pirate you put a warrant for his arrest out for a few months ago.”

David’s confusion warps into angry surprise. He lifts his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Emma, why would you bring him here? He’s a _pirate_.”

“He’s not as bad as you think,” Emma says in his defense. “He wants a chance to give his daughter a good life. I’ve met her. She is the kindest, sweetest little girl. Should she have to grow up on a pirate ship when we can offer her a home here?”

David sighs heavily, though his anger still shows clear in the way he glares at Killian.

“Emma, I know you mean well, but how do you know he’s not here to steal from us?” David shakes his head. “That’s what pirates do, isn’t it?”

Emma looks at Killian, silently asking him to speak up to save himself from this.

Killian shakes his head. “No, no, I swear to you on my life, Your Majesty, I’m here because of Elizabeth. She’s four and she hasn’t lived a peaceful day in her whole life. I want to give her something I couldn’t at sea. Friends her age, a woman’s touch… I…. I lost her mother just weeks after she was born and I’ve had to do it all myself.”

He isn’t sure what hits home with the king, but David nods and closes his eyes. “I understand.”

Emma smiles softly at the victory and then nods her head, straightening out her back.

“Killian was recognized by Princess Ariel and I needed to tell you because he still has a warrant out for his arrest and hanging and any number of people at this ball could know about that.”

David takes a deep breath and releases it. A deep crease knits across his brow. “It’s cleared. Your name is cleared.”

Unexpected relief washes over Killian in a wave. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Maybe it would be best if you stayed clear of the party tonight,” David says. “Until we can get it all sorted out.”

“Aye,” Killian breathes. “I’ll just go make up your bed.”

David nods. “Sounds good.”

Before he turns to go, Killian smiles slightly at Emma and nods as a silent thank you. She replies in kind.

—-

Emma stares nervously at her father in the moments that pass after Killian leaves the room.

It’s clearer to her more now than it ever has before just how passionate he is about his daughter having a safe and happy life. It’s a feeling she feels for Henry, and something her father feels for her.

“Emma, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he finally asks, anger in his voice. “Do you know how bad this is going to look? To just about everyone? I can’t think of a single person in the kingdom that will look at this situation and think about the hope we’re giving him. They’re going to think we’re asking for trouble.”

Emma’s heart races and she shakes her head. “They can think what they want, Daddy, but we know the truth.”

“And what about his enemies?” her father asks. She doesn’t have a response for that. “What about his _friends_? Our chances of being attacked go up the minute your mother and I issue a decree claiming we no longer want his arrest.”

“Or,” Emma argues. “His friends and enemies don’t give a damn where he is or what he’s doing. We don’t have to announce to the world that he’s here with us.”

Her father rubs his hand over his face and sighs heavily. “You’re right.”

Emma can’t help but smile smugly at the words. She reaches for her father’s arm and squeezes it.

“Daddy, we’re doing a good thing. I thought you’d be proud of me.”

“I am,” he says quietly. He smiles, crinkles forming against the edges of his eyes. He studies her like he often does, with such quiet admiration that she feels adored. “I just have to think about the implications of something like this. Letting a former pirate be so close to me isn’t the best thing to have weighing on my conscience.”

Emma nods in understanding. “Yeah.”

Her father continues to seem deep in thought. He reaches up for her hand. “Emma, you should get back out to your party. The guests will wonder where you are.”

“Okay,” she sighs. She leaves a kiss to her father’s cheek. “Thank you for letting him stay.”

Her father wears a cautious look on his face. “Emma, do you have feelings for him? I’m so confused as to why you’d knowingly let him come to us.”

Emma thinks on it. She swallows and shakes her head. “We’re both single parents. I know what it’s like to feel like you need to provide for this… little person you created and not have the means to.” She frowns. “I guess I just felt sorry for him.” Emma closes her eyes. “But it’s not that I feel anything for him because I’m not interested in anyone right now.”

Her father hums. “Well, if you keep telling yourself that, maybe it’ll be true.”

Emma scoffs and gives him a look. “Daddy, I don’t want a suitor. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know,” he says lightly. He lifts his eyebrows at her. “But you’re twenty-three and you have a son. You’ll inherit the throne one day, Emma, and your mother and I just want to know that you two will be protected and provided for.”

Emma tilts her head. “The only one who saves me is-”

“You,” he finishes for her, laughing. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

Emma presses her lips together and sighs through her nose. She turns to look at the door. “I guess I should go to the party. Henry’s probably wondering where I went.”

“Make sure he gets a slice of cake. I know he’s been anxious for it.”

Emma laughs. “I will.”

—-

He sleeps restlessly.

Without Elizabeth beside him, he finds it difficult to find the calmness to and with the weight of the day upon his chest, Killian continues to think of scenarios where he’s caught and imprisoned for his misdoings.

“Papa,” his daughter whispers in his ear. “Are you awake?”

Killian peels open his eyes and smiles, reaching an arm out to grab her. She giggles when he hoists her into bed with him. She curls up beside him easily, her arms around his neck and her leg thrown against his hip.

He presses his pointer finger to her nose and kisses her forehead.

“I’m awake,” he tells her, voice thick with sleep.

Elizabeth smiles. “Papa, can I be a pirate princess?”

Killian laughs a breathy laugh. “Starlight, you can be whatever you want to be.”

Elizabeth giggles sweetly. “I want to be a pirate princess.”

“Then a pirate princess you shall be,” Killian says warmly. He leaves another kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa.” Elizabeth sighs happily. “Do you have to go away?”

“Soon,” Killian whispers. “But not just yet.”

Elizabeth smiles. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: friends! Thank you for your patience while I've struggled through writing issues over these past few months. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hopefully should be updating it a little more frequently. :)

five

Killian dresses Elizabeth in her yellow dress because he’s embarrassed to send her off to school wearing anything other than a dress.

She wants her hair tied in ribbons, but he doesn’t have time to do them, and it makes her shuffle her feet and throw her head back dramatically as they walk to Henry’s room.

When they arrive, Emma’s standing just outside, as if she was waiting for them. Her eyes brighten up at the sight of them and then she frowns slightly when she sets eyes on his daughter.

He can only imagine what’s going through her mind.

“Hi, Lizzie!” Emma says. “I’m glad you’re back to play with Henry.”

“Yeah,” Lizzie sighs. “Papa didn’t do my hair.”

Emma laughs. She kneels down in front of Elizabeth and takes the ribbon he’d tied around her wrist. She spins Elizabeth around and makes quick work of styling the little girl’s hair.

“There.” Emma says, smiling.

Elizabeth grins at Killian. “See, Papa? Not hard.”

Killian rolls his eyes and leaves a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll see you later today, little one. I love you with all of my heart.”

Her happiness crinkles at her eyes and she giggles. “I love you too, Papa.”

For a second, she lingers, but then she’s off, running in to meet Henry with a, “Hello!”

Killian smiles to himself. “Well, Your Highness, I’d best be going. Your father’s probably wondering where I am already.”

Emma nods, but something about her expression makes him stay.

“Does she only have two dresses?”

Killian becomes embarrassed. He scratches the spot behind his ear and shrugs. “Aye. I… when we were at sea, dresses weren’t the most effective. Besides, she liked pirate leathers, so who was I to deny that?”

Emma presses her lips together and nods. “I think I have some clothes she can have from when I was her size. My mom kept them just in case I ever needed them for my children. I think Lizzie would like them more than Henry would.”

Killian shakes his head. “Thank you, Emma.” He furrows his brow. “You don’t have to keep being so kind to us, you know. I’m not-” He lowers his voice and leans in closer to her. “I’m a pirate. And now I’m a servant in your castle. I don’t see why you’d want to protect me or Lizzie.”

Emma searches his eyes. “It doesn’t cost anything to be kind. That’s something my mother told me when I was growing up. I’m just trying to help you because it’s what anyone would do if they were in my shoes.”

“No, I don’t think that’s it, love. You didn’t know me before the chocolate shop. For all you know, I could be here to burn this place to the ground.” A slow, wry grin spreads across his face. “Is it because I’m dashingly handsome?”

Emma scoffs. “No.” The princess pauses. “It’s because I ran away. I ran away and I got pregnant and I wished I had someone that would have taken care of me like this. That would have said- here’s your answer, you don’t need to worry about your next meal anymore.”

Killian frowns in confusion. “But you’re the princess-”

“I know,” Emma says. “I know. I could have come home. I was ashamed. Wouldn’t you be? If you had parents like them?”

Killian nods. “Aye. I understand.”

Emma looks away from him, into the bedroom they stand outside of.

“I should go.” Killian says quietly.

Emma meets his eyes and manages a smile. “Yeah.”

As he walks away, Killian’s mind begins to reel. Not because of the kindness Emma has shown him, but because his heart feels like it’s racing through the sky.

It’s been awhile since he’s felt feelings like this.

Killian glances back in time to see Emma enter the bedroom with a sweet smile on her lips. He can hear laughter, from both the children and from the princess, and he tucks the sound away.

A happy moment in a sea of darkness. A sound he’ll long to hear again and again as the days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and months turn into years.

—-

It’s been about a week since he started up working for the king. He likes it, even if it’s a completely different level of class than he’s used to.

The best part of his day, probably, is when he gets to ask Henry if he wants to go visit his grandfather in the garden for a lesson in sword fighting. It’s the only time of day he gets to see his daughter, who happily charges him and demands hugs and kisses.

He holds her hand and walks her outside and on their way, they run into Emma, who gasps at the sight of his daughter.

“Lizzie, you look beautiful in your new dress,” Emma says.

Elizabeth giggles sweetly. “Thank you.”

Killian meets Emma’s eyes and they smile knowingly at one another. It’s because of Emma that his daughter has new clothes and toys.

“Emma, can you please hold my hand too?” Elizabeth asks.

Emma laughs. “Why? Is your daddy’s hand not enough?”

“No,” Elizabeth says bluntly. “I want both of your hands.”

So, they both hold Elizabeth’s hands as they walk toward the garden doors.

When they stand outside, Elizabeth asks Emma to sit on one of the rocking chairs and she does, only to end up holding Elizabeth in her lap.

“Little one,” Killian sighs. He looks at the princess. “I’m sorry, love-”

“It’s alright,” Emma laughs. “I’m a mom. This is my thing.”

Killian sighs heavily. He steps away from the princess and his daughter in lieu of David, who stands in the center of the garden with Henry.

“Killian!” David calls. “Could you keep score? Henry and I are about to practice fighting.”

“Of course,” Killian smiles.

He has a hard time keeping his eyes on the jousting match before him because closeby, his daughter and the Princess of Misthaven are giggling and chattering away like they’re best friends.

Emma looks away from Elizabeth smiling and meets his gaze. A blush finds his cheeks and he looks away, to the game before him instead.

He’s not usually one to question feelings like this, but she’s a princess and he’s her father’s valet. It’s just not something that should ever happen.

At the end of a long fight, Henry ends up tripping on his own feet and falling down onto the ground.

In an instant, Killian’s at his side, kneeling onto the gravel to help the boy up onto his feet. He pulls Henry’s helmet off and suddenly, Henry begins to cry.

Killian frowns. “Oh, no, what are these tears all about?”

Killian reaches up to wipe them from Henry’s cheeks and the boy shakes his head, his lips pressed together in a wobbly frown.

“Are you hurt?” Killian asks.

Henry nods. He points to his arm where he’d fallen down on the sharp rocks. Killian hisses at the bruises he sees forming. He can imagine there are far further ones that Henry can’t point out just yet.

“I see,” Killian murmurs. “Well, when I was growing up, my brother told me that a hug can heal all wounds. Would you care to test that theory out?”

Henry nods without any thought and Killian sets the helmet down so he can wrap his arms around Henry. Henry holds him close and Killian shuts his eyes.

“Is it working?” he asks the boy.

“Yeah,” Henry sniffles.

Killian smiles and pulls away only when Henry’s ready. The boy wipes at his nose and sniffles once again.

“Thanks, Killian,” Henry says quietly.

Killian nods. “You’re welcome, Henry.” He stands to his feet and ruffles Henry’s matted hair. “If you ever want to fight me, I’ve been told I’m fair with the blade.”

“Really?” Henry asks, eyes wide.

Killian nods. “Aye. But I’m probably not as good as your grandfather.”

David laughs. “That’s right.”

Emma comes to them with Elizabeth in her arms. Both of them smile and cheer for Henry. She sets his daughter down on the ground so she can wrap Henry up in a hug.

“You okay, kid?” she asks.

Her son nods against her. “Yeah. Killian gave me a hug so I’m better.”

Emma meets his eyes over Henry’s head and he smiles at her slightly. When she stands upright again, she turns to her father. “Sorry about that loss, Dad.”

David clutches his heart. “I’m truly heartbroken.”

Emma laughs. She turns to her son when he asks for her.

“Killian, I’m going to head back inside. I don’t need you until dinner, so you can take a few hours off.”

David smiles and waves at him kindly before walking right away from the center of the garden with no further discussion or debate.

It’s now just he, Emma, and their children. It’s almost as if the king had planned this.

“Papa,” Elizabeth says.

“Hm?”

Elizabeth reaches for his hand and tugs. He kneels down in front of her. “Papa, I want our boat.”

His heart aches. He manages to smile. “Darling, we’re here now. We can’t go back to our boat.”

Elizabeth frowns deeply and turns to Emma. “Emma, can I have hugs?”

Emma’s frown matches Elizabeth’s and she takes her into her arms.

“Don’t be sad,” Henry says. “You don’t need to be sad.”

Killian feels bloody awful- as if he’s never soothed a tear in his life. He sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair while he stands up again.

Emma rises to her feet with Elizabeth on her hip.

“You know what makes me feel better when I’m sad?” Emma asks Elizabeth. The little girl shakes her head. “Having ice cream.”

“Ice cream!” Henry yells.

The boy takes off running before Emma can even get a word out. She sighs and meets Killian’s gaze.

“He’s crazy.”

Killian chuckles. “Aren’t all boys?”

Emma laughs, meaningfully, and it makes him smile more. They walk in a peaceful silence toward the castle and Elizabeth sniffles as her tears go away.

After they sit the children down for their ice cream, Elizabeth stops crying and instead starts giggling and poking Henry, who thinks it’s silly and won’t stop playing keep-away.

Emma has a smile on her lips that won’t go away. She turns to him while the children chatter loudly.

It doesn’t take very long for both of them to crash and fall asleep on one of the lounge sofas in the upstairs library after a long game of tag. Killian scoops his daughter up into his arms and Emma takes Henry and both of them walk the children to Henry’s bedroom for a nap.

They rest them side-by-side. Elizabeth wants to cuddle with Henry, and Henry seems adverse to the idea, only making Killian chuckle quietly to himself as he and Emma leave the bedroom for the hall instead.

Emma stares at him thoughtfully. “What happened to her mom?”

Killian sighs. “That’s a heavy topic.”

“Sorry,” Emma shakes her head. “I… sorry, you’re right.”

Killian takes a breath. “She was… married to a man called Rumplestiltskin. She met me in a tavern and I invited her to come away with me if she was free to do so.” He shakes his head. “Long story short, everything was fine for years. We found out she was pregnant and we decided that we’d have to keep traveling, but we wanted her- so badly.”

Emma smiles softly.

Killian’s brow knits sadly. “She was the most beautiful baby. Came into the world screaming in the middle of a storm.” He smiles at the memory and rubs his temple. “A week and a half later, the Crocodile returned and ripped her heart out.”

Emma’s expression crumples. She shakes her head. “Oh, that’s awful. I’m sorry.”

“Aye,” Killian sighs. He clears his throat. “I was trying to find him. That’s the reason I stayed at sea for so long. But I… I’m afraid it’s not as easy as finding him. It’s dissolving his magic and-” Killian stops. He’s tired of it and he hasn’t even been at sea for a week. “It’s impossible.”

Neither of them says anything. Emma reaches out and takes his hand. It makes his heart skip a beat.

“Maybe… maybe there’s a reason you couldn’t find him.”

Killian shrugs. “Perhaps.”

They stare at one another. Killian feels her thumb caress his knuckles. His heart skips another beat as butterflies attack his belly.

“Why do you trust me?” he asks. Emma shakes her head. She doesn’t understand the question. “I’m a pirate, love. I’ve done unthinkable things, even if much of what you’ve heard about me is a story. I could be here to destroy your castle. To raid your treasury.”

Emma releases his hand. “You’ve never raised your voice or threatened me. You’ve played with my kid and you’ve hugged him and made him feel better.” She studies him. “You’re not here because you’re selfish. You’re here because you’re selfless.”

He parts his lips but finds himself unable to speak. In all of his adult life, he has never been defined as selfless. To hear it from the lips of a princess makes it even harder to believe.

Emma takes a step back from him and nods her head. “I need to go write some letters to some diplomats in my study.”

Killian sighs. “Aye. I should check in on your father.”

He turns to go and checks behind him to find Emma walking the opposite direction. She glances back a moment later and he spies her blushing before she hurries to look away.

Her words echo around in his mind and he shakes his head while a disbelieving smile spreads into his cheeks.

Maybe things are different for her because she’s taken interest in him in a far more intimate area- her heart.

—-

Killian finds that Emma tends to spend time with her father in the library after Henry goes to bed.

She and David sit up talking sometimes about the state of their kingdom, how they’ve endured war and turmoil and dark forces. They talk about the current threats and he listens in, standing by the door waiting for his cue to get things ready for David’s nighttime rituals.

They often discuss the Evil Queen and how she’s hidden herself away, but tonight, they talk about something altogether different.

“I think you should at least write him back, Emma,” David says into his cup of cocoa.

“Daddy, I told you I don’t want a husband that I don’t know.” Emma rolls her eyes. “I at least want him to be someone I know. Someone that’ll take care of Henry and of me. I don’t even care if he’s ugly.”

David laughs and so does Killian.

Emma shoots Killian a look and he shrugs his shoulders at her. “Sorry, Your Highness. I can’t imagine you marrying someone ugly is all.”

“Oh?” she asks. She props her chin up in her hand, her elbow braced against the back of the chair she’s curled up in. “Then who do you imagine me marrying?”

David seems delighted by this topic of conversation, and the banter for that matter.

Killian holds open his mouth and considers it. “I don’t know, Princess. Perhaps someone with striking features and a heart as kind as yours. I doubt you’d want to marry someone thin-skinned, though, because you detest it when people come to you in tears.”

Emma hums thoughtfully. She hides a smile behind her hand and looks away from Killian, down at the floor.

David sighs when the clock strikes ten. “Killian, I think it’s time I head to bed.”

“Aye, Sir,” Killian nods.

He’s about to leave with David in tow when he glances back to find Emma staring after them. It makes his heart skip a beat.

When Killian arrives to the king and queen’s bedroom with David, he helps him find his night clothes and asks about his schedule in the morning.

“Same as usual,” David says. “But you can do me a favor and stop making eyes at my daughter.”

Killian gapes at David. “I- I apologize, Your Majesty. I didn’t think I was obvious.”

David sighs. “Emma’s been through a lot. I just… don’t want to see her hurt.”

Killian’s heart feels unexpectedly heavy. He frowns and swallows. “Aye. Of course.”

“Good night, Killian.”

“Good night, David.”

Killian steps toward the open doors and closes them on his way out. He threads his fingers into his hair as he walks the halls toward the servant’s wing, but stops moving when he runs into Emma.

She’s standing outside of the library, a book in her hands, pressed against her chest. She smiles softly at him.

“Hi,” she says quietly.

“Hi.” Killian replies. Emma stares at him for a moment in silence. “What are you reading?”

Emma’s eyes widen and she pulls the book in front of her. “It’s a book on ancient dwarven languages. I want to try to learn to speak dwarven better.” She shakes her head and sighs. “It’s not going very well.”

Killian laughs with her. Their smiles fade fast and Killian takes a breath as he reaches behind his ear. “Erm… it’s getting late.”

“Yeah,” Emma agrees in a whisper.

They stare at one another in silence. Killian finds himself wondering if things between them are moving in the direction he has a feeling they are. His heart races every time she looks at him. He wonders if she feels the same.

Killian Jones, for the first time in several years, has feelings for a woman, and he actually feels tongue tied. Liam would be so amused.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he says. And she truly does, with her soft blue dress and hair let loose around her shoulders.

A blush finds her cheeks at his compliment and she laughs as if she doesn’t believe him. Emma’s smile fades after a moment of staring at him, probably because she doesn’t feel comfortable with the direction their conversation has gone.

“Um… I should…”

She’s just as flustered as he feels, stepping forward while avoiding eye contact. Killian inwardly curses himself, but his core isn’t shaken.

“I think we should start seeing each other,” Killian blurts out before she can get too far.

His heart stops beating for a complete second in shock. Emma’s eyes widen and she seems pleasantly surprised.

“What?”

Killian feels his face heat up, but he’s in too deep, so he says, “I just think that we’ve got an awful lot in common and it seems a shame were we to waste this connection we have.”

She searches his eyes. “What connection?”

He feels her slipping away from him. Every shared glance and remark and  _moment_ , just slipping through his fingers.

“We’re both single parents,” he says, shaking his head. “With exceptionally adorable children.”

He steps toward her when she smiles.

“That’s a coincidence, not a connection,” Emma corrects him. She smirks and it looks like she might walk away, but still she lingers. It’s something.

Killian hums. “Well, here’s something.” He pauses, smirking back at her. “We’re both haunted by someone in our pasts.”

“Hmm,” Emma nods. “I don’t think that justifies courtship by any stretch of the imagination.”

Her smile is wry, as if she knows exactly what she’s doing, and she steps away from him. “Nice try, though.”

Killian sighs. “Shall I ask again in the morning?”

“You can,” Emma shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I’ll change my mind.”

When she turns around, all he can hear is her quiet laughter, and all he can think is that he’s completely done for.


	6. Chapter 6

six

Killian wakes up to the feeling of Elizabeth’s arm draped across his face.

He has to smile, because he absolutely did not fall asleep in even the same bed as her, and yet, she came to him anyway. His daughter is sleeping so peacefully when Killian opens his eyes that he can’t find it in him to wake her.

He instead studies the lines of her face, how her hair curls so wildly, how her breaths are so even and deep and slow.

She’s beautiful. He doesn’t know what he’ll do when she’s old enough to marry. He knows he’ll intimidate just about anyone who comes to him asking for her hand.

Killian moves her arm away from his face and she stirs in her sleep, kicking her toes against his thigh.

“Papa?” she mumbles. Her tiny eyes squint open and she groans.

Killian reaches up to cup the back of her head. “It’s the morning, my love. We’ve got to get ready for breakfast.”

Elizabeth sighs through her nose and wipes her hair out of her face as her eyes open up more. They’re gorgeous eyes. He could stare into them forever.

Killian kisses her forehead and then boosts himself out of bed so he can get dressed and ready for the day.

His daughter sits up with her legs hanging from the edge of the bed while she wakes up. He looks over at her as he’s adjusting his suspenders.

“Did you have good dreams, Lizzie?”

She seems confused, tilting her head in thought. Her confusion melts into a mixture of anger and sadness in an instant and she shakes her head.

“What happened?” he asks, a worried crease finding his brow.

He slips his coat on and grabs her dress from the dresser. He goes to her and she holds her arms up so he can take her nightgown off in exchange for the dress.

“We were dancing, Papa,” she says. She meets his eyes and becomes wary. “But my mummy wasn’t there.”

His heart skips a beat and he shakes his head. “No? Well, Mummy doesn’t need to be in every dream, darling.”

“Princess Emma was there,” Elizabeth says. He stares at her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “And she was my mummy in my dream.”

Killian smiles a little. He feels his ears heating up as he takes his hand and moves her hair out of her face.

“Well, then that must have been a very nice dream,” Killian says. “If Emma and I were both there with you.”

Elizabeth finds it in her to smile. She nods, having decided that the dream must have been good.

“Yes, it was nice. We even had ice cream and I didn’t have to worry about Henry taking it.”

Killian chuckles. “Well, that’s a fantastic dream.”

His daughter grins so her teeth show and she kicks her legs a bit while he adjusts her dress. Killian grabs the hairbrush and tames her messy curls.

Killian leans down and kisses her forehead. “Alright, my darling, I’ll go help the king for a bit and then I’ll be back so you can have breakfast.”

Elizabeth smiles at him sweetly. “Okay, Papa. I’ll play with my dolls.”

She goes to the drawer of the dresser where he’d stored them and she pulls them free as Killian goes to the door. He can’t help but stare back at her with longing.

He’s glad that this is working, that she hasn’t broken down crying more than once about not being on the ship. She actually loves getting to spend time with Henry, and with Emma- something that’s a surprise considering Emma doesn’t have a lot of free time.

As Killian walks up to the king and queen’s bedroom so he can prepare the king for the day, he hears a song coming from just down the hall. He looks, and to his great surprise he finds Emma.

She’s humming quietly to herself, but the echo carries to him just the same. Presently, she reads from a book and takes each step with gentle stride.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Killian says when she draws close enough to him.

Emma stops humming and looks up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, Killian. Good morning.”

He cracks a grin and tilts his head to the side. Their last conversation rings pleasantly in his mind. She’s a beautiful woman and he definitely feels drawn to her, more than he has in a long time.

His heart skips a beat when she walks nearer to him.

“What are you doing up so early?” he wonders.

Emma closes her book and shrugs. “I… was just reading.”

“That’s what you’re doing currently, yes,” Killian smiles. “I asked why you were up so early.”

Emma holds open her mouth. She’s been caught and it shows in the pink blush in her cheeks and ears. “I just wanted to go for a walk before everyone was awake.”

He grins from ear-to-ear. “Really?”

“Yes,” she says. Emma narrows her eyes at him. “It’s not because of you.”

“Of course not,” he says, still smiling. “That would be eager of you.”

Emma takes a breath and rolls her eyes. “My parents and I will be spending all day together. We have to sit through court. So I wanted some time to myself before that started.”

“Hmm,” Killian nods. “Well, that does make some sense. Though, I do think it was probably actually because you wanted to see me.”

The princess glares at him. “You’re not charming me.”

“Are you sure?” he teases.

Emma rolls her eyes. She walks past him, but it’s the way he needs to go, so he hurries to fall into line with her.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Going to meet your father. It’s my job, don’t you know?”

Emma breathes out through her nose harshly. “When did I give you the impression that I wanted to be involved with anyone right now?”

Killian smiles coyly. “Perhaps it was when you asked me to move into your castle.”

Emma stops walking and Killian does too, turning to face her.

“Listen, Killian, I’m… too much of a mess to just-” Emma stops herself. “I can’t get involved with you.”

“Is it because I’m your father’s valet?” he asks, hoping to win a smile. He fails.

“No,” Emma says. “It’s because the last guy I was involved with was Henry’s father and Henry’s father… he’s dead and it was my fault.”

The princess takes a breath and swallows. She turns away from him, walking the other way, and Killian’s heart aches. He doesn’t like seeing her heartbroken.

“Emma,” he says. She doesn’t turn back around. “I’m sorry.”

Emma pauses her steps, but she keeps going.

—-

Emma sits with Henry in the dining room, helping him with his breakfast. He’s kicking his legs back and forth beneath the table and he keeps smiling happily at her. He’s the cutest kid, she thinks, and she’s proud that he’s hers.

But, her mind is reeling from her interaction with Killian earlier. Her feelings toward him are uncertain. Their main connection is the fact that they’re both single parents to their small children, but past that, she isn’t sure what he could possibly see in her.

Emma’s heart has been broken in the past and she’s become admittedly guarded because of it. She doesn’t want a relationship if it’s going to mean she gets hurt. And she most definitely doesn’t want to end his life like she inadvertently ended Baelfire’s.

Her parents sit on the opposite side of the table, talking in a quiet murmur about their plans for the day. Undoubtedly, they involve the hours they’re going to spend sitting in the council chambers followed by the hours they’ll spend in session with the court.

“Mommy, do you think my friend Lizzie can come eat with us sometimes?” Henry asks.

Her mother looks up from her meal and smiles at Henry. “You know, that might be nice, Emma.”

Emma tilts her head to the side and sighs. “Well, Lizzie and her daddy have breakfast with the staff. I don’t know if we should-”

“Nonsense!” her father says. He gestures to one of the men standing at the door. “Could you send for Killian and his daughter, please? They’re joining us for breakfast this morning.”

Emma releases a heavy sigh and straightens her back. She leans in to tend to Henry’s meal again and when she’s finished, she tucks her hair behind her ears.

She can feel her parents staring at her, so she looks at them with a weary look. “What?”

Her mother hums and her father shrugs his shoulders. Obviously, the pair of them are trying to set her up. Like they always are.

The door to the dining room opens and Elizabeth’s voice is the first thing Emma hears. She’s quiet and sweet when she says, “Henry!”

“Lizzie!” he cries out.

Emma turns in time to see Elizabeth run from her father, despite the fact that Killian tries to reel her back to him. She’s too quick, however, and ends up wrapping her arms around Henry while Henry stays seated at the table.

“Your Majesties, apologies,” Killian says breathlessly. He bows respectfully to the king and queen. “I’m not sure why you’ve called for me.”

“Sit, sit!” her mother says. “We wanted to share breakfast with you.”

Killian seems hesitant. He reaches up to scratch behind his ear and scans the table for where he should sit.

Of course, the only spot he could potentially sit is right beside Emma. When she looks past her son, she finds Elizabeth already sitting beside him, talking his ear off about everything and anything.

Killian has a seat beside Emma and she manages to smile at him while she picks at her food. Killian doesn’t grab for anything, seeming uncomfortable with the prospect of sharing a meal with them.

Emma can understand the sentiment, considering their last conversation was one that ended kind of abruptly. She pokes her spoon into her porridge and bites at her lip, trying to keep her attention focused on anything but Killian Jones and the way he’s wiggling his fingers anxiously against his leg.

“So, Elizabeth,” the queen says. The little girl sitting beside Henry quiets down. “What’s your favorite animal?”

Elizabeth giggles happily. “Oh, I love bunnies. And little sea turtles. Papa let me have one as my friend when we were sailing.”

Killian smiles softly to himself when Emma looks up at him. She immediately drops her gaze when she makes the mistake of meeting his eyes. He just clears his throat and shifts in his chair.

“His name was Goliath!” Elizabeth adds.

Emma’s parents laugh kindly at the enthusiasm of the girl.

“My favorite animal is a dog,” Henry announces. “Grandpa has a dog. His name is Wilby.”

Elizabeth gasps. “Really?”

David grins and nods. “Yep.”

“That’s so nice,” Elizabeth sighs. “I wanted to have a puppy before but Papa said I couldn’t.”

“Maybe you can meet him later today,” David suggests.

Killian hums approval. “That would be fun for her, I think.”

The familiarity and gentleness of the situation is a bit unnerving for Emma, who would like to excuse herself from the table for sake of keeping things between herself and Killian formal and not romantic in the least.

Emma meets his eyes then and he quirks a grin at her. She sighs, averting her gaze to her bowl of cold mush.

“Mommy,” Henry says. “Your breakfast is cold.”

Emma laughs under her breath and looks at her son. “Yeah. I know.”

—-

Killian meets David in the garden with Elizabeth hurrying alongside him. David has Wilby playing in the grass while Henry spars with a dummy soldier.

Emma stands watching her son with admiration in her gaze. That is, until he approaches with Elizabeth singing about meeting a puppy dog. Her smile fades fast.

He isn’t sure why she’s so repulsed by him, seeing as they’d only recently started a peculiar flirtatious banter. Perhaps it’s all catching up to her. Maybe she’s realizing just who he is and she doesn’t like what she sees.

“Papa! Look at the puppy dog!” Elizabeth gasps as she hurries over to Wilby’s side.

Killian smiles and stops beside David, who looks upon the situation with a warm grin.

“He’s a handsome pup, David,” Killian says.

“Thank you,” David grins. “I’ve had him for a while. I used to work on a farm with my mom. He was a sheep herding dog.”

Killian can imagine it- David wandering pastures with Wilby, the both of them enjoying a long day’s work. He’s only heard a few stories about David’s past, how his father perished in a cart accident and his mother had to raise him on her own. He’s heard the stories about David’s twin brother, of course, and the tragedy he was.

“Are you alright, Killian?” David asks quietly.

Killian turns to face the king and shrugs. “Aye. I’m… just fine, sir. Why do you ask?”

David shakes his head. “It’s just that my daughter’s been acting strange today too. I wondered if maybe you two had had an argument or something.”

Killian holds his mouth open. “Ah… something like that. I’m afraid I may have overstepped my bounds and she’s become quite frustrated being around me.”

The king’s forehead creases. “Oh.” He glances over at his daughter briefly before he turns back to Killian. “Killian, I warned you against making eyes at her. She’s been through a lot. Besides, you’re… you were a pirate.”

The accusation is hidden quite well behind David’s shining eyes and Killian does his best to not take offense to it, but it does sting just a little. He manages to smile and nod.

“Right.”

David sighs. “I don’t like seeing you at odds, though. Your kids are such good friends. It doesn’t feel right to have you not both at least smiling on such a nice day.”

Henry stops jousting the instant he realizes that Elizabeth and Killian have arrived. He tosses his helmet to the ground and grins from ear-to-ear.

“Hi Killian!” he cheers. The boy hurries up to him, his breathing labored.

“Hey, Henry,” Killian smiles. “How’s the technique?”

Henry shrugs. “It’s okay. I’m kind of tired, though.”

Killian hums. “Well, you don’t have to keep fighting if you don’t want to. I’m sure your grandfather would understand.”

“Absolutely,” David says. “Here, give me your sword. Go play with Wilby and Elizabeth instead.”

Killian watches as the boy does as he’s told, excitedly running over to Elizabeth, who chases Wilby around the hedges in the garden. They both giggle happily.

“You can’t get me, Henry!” Elizabeth sing-songs.

Both Killian and David chuckle at the sound of the children playing. When Killian glances over to check on Emma, she has her skirts gathered up as she walks toward her father.

“Daddy, I’m going to go back inside,” she says. “I’m not really feeling great.”

David frowns. “Oh, well, Killian, why don’t you walk with Emma? Make sure she gets some water.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Emma tries, but David has none of it.

“Please, just… go inside. Have some water. With Killian escorting you.”

There’s a silent debate between father and daughter before Emma huffs a sigh and raises her eyebrows at Killian. “Okay, then let’s go.”

Killian manages a small smile at the king and David winks at him. Killian supposes it’s David’s attempt at uniting he and Emma, but he’s not sure it’s working very well.

They get inside after walking the length of the garden in silence and Killian sighs.

“I can’t believe he’s still trying to get me to court you,” Emma says before he can speak. “You’d think he’d be more opposed. You’re a pirate. I’m his daughter. The two really don’t mix well.”

Again, a swell of anxiety stirs in his chest.

Killian shakes his head. “Perhaps it’s not about courtship, Your Highness. Perhaps he could sense your animosity towards me and wanted us to make amends.”

Emma scoffs. She leads the way up the staircase toward her bedroom.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Killian says. She remains quiet the whole way up the stairs. Killian swallows thickly. “This morning, you said you thought you caused Henry’s father to pass on. Are you afraid that might happen to me?”

Emma doesn’t respond. Killian sighs heavily.

“We don’t know each other,” Emma says. “Why should I care what happens to you?”

Killian smiles just a little. He laughs through his nose and shakes his head. “I suppose that’s true.”

While the notion is true, he feels as if she’s an open book. He knows her. She might not know him, but he knows her.

They come to a stop before Emma’s bedroom door and she turns to him. Emma searches his eyes, as if looking for something.

“The Dark One is Henry’s grandfather.”

The news hits him with a pang and he feels sick to his stomach just thinking about the Crocodile again. Killian swallows thickly.

“How does that happen?” he asks in a broken whisper. “To the bloody daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?”

Tears gather in his eyes and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because the bloody Crocodile won’t leave him alone. Maybe it’s because he can’t escape the beast he’s for once decided to give up on.

Emma has tears in her eyes as well, but they aren’t out of frustration or anger. She’s genuinely broken by what’s happened to her.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I knew it was wrong. I ran away with his son because I knew it was wrong. But then I had Henry.” She shakes her head. “He’s proof that even the worst mistakes can turn out beautiful.”

Killian nods in agreement. “Aye.”

They stare at one another in a tense silence for a few moments.

“He doesn’t know,” Emma says. “Your… the Crocodile doesn’t know about Henry. My parents and I worked hard to make sure he didn’t find out.”

It’s a relief, if only a little.

Emma looks up at him with silent concern in her eyes. “That’s why we shouldn’t be together. Among many other reasons.”

Killian steps toward her and her eyes widen slightly. “Emma, you and I, we understand each other. I know that must scare you, but I want you to know that I’m a patient man.”

They stare at one another. Emma blinks and holds her lips in a firm frown.

“Well, that’s…” she hesitates.

In an instant, she opens her bedroom door and closes it behind her.

Killian sighs heavily and knocks his boot against the wall before he turns around. At least he has Elizabeth and she’s safe and warm and happy. It’s all he really needs, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

seven

David’s mother Ruth lives in a small cottage on a farm a half a day’s travel from the castle. Killian rides with Elizabeth, Henry, and Emma. David claimed it would be best if they traveled this way, with he and the queen taking a separate carriage with Wilby.

Killian isn’t even sure why he’s coming along. The fact is- he isn’t needed on this trip at all. David had told him that it would be nice to have him there and Snow had justified it by suggesting that Lizzie would like to get out of the castle.

He’s not one to argue with the king and queen he now serves loyally, so Killian agreed and Elizabeth enthusiastically clapped her hands together when he told her they’d be going on a trip with Henry and Princess Emma.

She’d slept for a little while, after bickering with Henry about the proper way to tie bows. Sometimes, they fight like this, and it makes Elizabeth’s brow furrow with anger and Henry becomes so perturbed he starts grumbling under his breath while he shakes his head in despair.

Regardless of the outcome of the argument, both children had fallen asleep even with the bumpiness of the road, leaving Killian and Emma to share a companionable silence for a long while.

Killian stares at her, at the way her lips part on a sigh, and how she looks away from the window and at him instead. It’s been a bit awkward since their last encounter, but it’s always been a bit awkward between them.

The feeling of longing pangs in his chest and he manages to smile at her softly.

“How often did you come here as a girl?” he asks quietly.

Emma smiles at the question. “A lot.”

Killian can’t imagine what it’s like to have so much family still around. Sometimes it feels like he’s never known anyone in his family at all.

“That must have been quite exciting for you,” Killian says.

Emma shrugs. “It was what it was.”

She stares at him in an uneasy silence. It makes Killian wary and cognizant of their last time spent alone and he shifts in his spot.

“Emma, I’d like to apologize,” he says. “If I’ve been too forward with you.” He sees her eyes widen just a little. “I know, it’s incredible to hear from the lips of a former pirate, but I realize that perhaps my intentions have been unclear and I want you to know I never intended you any discomfort.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Killian shakes his head. “Why not?”

Emma takes a soft breath and glances down at the sleeping little girl that leans against his arm.

“You don’t have to,” she says. She doesn’t elaborate.

So, maybe his advances toward the princess weren’t found on deaf ears. The idea that she could be warming up to him makes him smile slightly at her.

“Oh,” he says lightly.

Emma awards him a hard look. “I don’t know you at all. I’m not interested.”

“Hm,” Killian licks his lips and nods. “Try something new, darling. It’s called trust.”

The princess becomes slightly uncomfortable, her expression hardening as she looks away from him. He’d told her that he’s a patient man and it’s never been truer.

“Papa,” Elizabeth says in a mumble.

She crawls onto his lap and tucks herself against him. She presses her hand against his chest and his arm goes around her. Killian strokes back her hair. She’s freshly awoken from a nap, groggy as ever, and Killian leaves a kiss to the top of her head.

“Did you have good dreams, Lizzie?” Killian murmurs.

Elizabeth takes a breath. “I don’t know.”

Killian hums. He stares at the other side of the carriage.

Emma stares out the window again. She seems preoccupied with her thoughts, Henry leaning against her while he naps.

“It’s okay to not know,” Killian tells his daughter. “Sometimes I have dreams I can’t recall.”

Elizabeth shifts, propping her chin against Killian’s shoulder. She has a concerned knit in her brow that Killian kisses as he bops her nose.

Her laughter makes him grin as his fingers find that ticklish spot she has on her side.

“Papa,” she giggles. He stops tickling her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Killian leans his cheek against the top of her head as he watches out the window for himself.

There are rarely moments like these lately. His daughter spends most of her time away from him and he finds that he almost longs for the days they spent on his ship. He misses being close to her and getting to spend hours with her whenever he wished.

He knows she loves him, though. She loves the opportunities she has for having a tutor and friends and a bed of her own, even if she spends most nights curled up against him anyway. His daughter is one of the most thankful people he’s ever met.

“Papa, where is my grandmother?” Elizabeth asks suddenly. She pulls away from him, tilting her head with curiosity.

Killian shakes his head and tucks her hair behind her ears. His heart breaks every time he has to do this.

“She’s with Uncle Liam and Mummy, love.”

Elizabeth’s lips curve downward and she nods in understanding. “Is it just you and me, Papa?”

“Aye, darling,” he whispers. “But that doesn’t mean we’re alone. We’ve got each other.”

His daughter presses a hand against his cheek and stares at him with such peace that it fills his heart in an instant.

“We’ve got each other.” Elizabeth repeats optimistically.

Killian chuckles softly. “That’s right, my love.”

He kisses her forehead and turns to look outside briefly before he looks ahead at Emma. She’s watching him, a mixed look on her face. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Emma suddenly reaches over to rub Henry’s arm. He wakes up slowly, with a grumble, and Emma laughs at the sight of him.

“We’re almost there,” she says. Henry rubs his eyes as he straightens up.

Elizabeth crawls out of Killian’s lap and sits down beside him, swinging her legs in the small space they have. Henry stares at Elizabeth and a slow smile spreads on his face.

“Lizzie, when we get there, we should go see the animals!”

Emma laughs and ruffles Henry’s hair. “Slow down, kiddo. What about Great Grandma?”

Henry sighs. “She’s your grandma, not mine, Mommy.”

The princess rolls her eyes gently and sighs. “Henry, she’s still family. We have to see her first and then you can see the animals with Lizzie.”

For all of his upset on the matter, Henry nods in agreement and shifts in his spot so he can stare out the window in silence.

—–

The guards traveling with the royal family are on high alert. He watches them warily. They seem particularly interested in making sure nobody can find them, so they lock down the forest and keep talking in hushed tones to one another.

Killian holds Elizabeth’s hand and they walk the small dirt path toward the cottage on the farm.

David walks with Snow, both of the royals smiling gently at Henry, who bounces alongside them. Emma takes the rear, keeping her gaze set on the sky.

It confuses him, so he stops walking and clears his throat so Emma will look at him.

“What are you looking for?” he asks teasingly.

Emma’s eyes are dead serious when she meets his gaze. “The guards said they heard something about…” Emma pauses when she looks down at Elizabeth.

Killian turns to his daughter. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go find Henry?”

“Okay,” Elizabeth smiles softly. She takes off in an instant and leaves Killian with Emma.

He raises an eyebrow in a silent question and the princess hesitates, licking her lips, keeping her gaze half-set on the sky above.

“They heard something about magic,” she says.

Killian’s heart skips a beat. “Well, you’ve got magic, don’t you?”

Emma sighs. She flexes her fingers out in front of her, then curls them into fists. “Yeah, but it’s not me they’re talking about. Probably the Evil Queen or…”

Emma pauses, staring at Killian with a knowing look.

Killian nods once, his heart sinking deep into his belly. “Aye. Alright.” He glances up into the sky himself and an eerie chill goes down his spine. “What do you think, love? Is he coming?”

Emma’s caution is obvious. Her brow knits in concern and she wraps her arms across her chest, as if trying to protect herself. “He doesn’t have any reason to.”

“Perhaps he’s heard I’m traveling with you,” Killian suggests in a low murmur.

Emma searches his eyes. “I don’t think he cares that much, do you?”

Killian admittedly isn’t certain. He shakes his head and turns his attention to the door of the cottage when Henry and Elizabeth start giggling and chattering excitedly.

David’s mother must be in her eighties now, but she’s aged gracefully. She smiles sweetly at the children by her knees and then wraps David in a warm hug before inviting the members of her family to come inside.

Emma starts to walk away from him before he realizes and he has to play catch-up, hurrying with his attention on the tree line.

“Emma!” Ruth says. “Emma, you’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” Emma says sweetly. “Thank you for having us.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Ruth says.

Killian draws near, hesitant, and Ruth meets his gaze with a smile on her lips. She holds out her hand. “Young man, just who might you be?”

“Killian Jones,” he tells her, receiving her hand to shake it.

Ruth hums and nods. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.” The woman looks between Killian and Emma, landing on her granddaughter. “Are you… courting?”

His heart races even at the thought. He isn’t sure why he’s started feeling this way, but the feeling hasn’t gone away. Perhaps it’s infatuation, uncovered when she first invited him to the castle and out of his life as a pirate.

Sometimes, he stares at her and he has a feeling that he’ll know her for a long time.

“No,” Emma says quickly. “No, he’s Elizabeth’s father. He’s Daddy’s new valet.”

Ruth hums. “I see.” She glances back into her home and chuckles. “Why, they’re best friends, aren’t they?”

Killian and Emma both laugh.

“They fight like siblings sometimes.” Emma admits. She must be thinking of the conversation they’d had the other morning, yelling at one another about a missing toy from the toy box.

Killian smiles to himself as he thinks about the fact that his daughter actually has a friend like Henry.

“Well, maybe one day they will be.” Ruth says quietly.

It strikes a chord in Killian’s chest and he watches Emma for her reaction, but Emma doesn’t outwardly do anything. She steps inside the cottage and Killian follows suit.

“How is everyone?” Ruth asks. “How’s Wilby, David?”

Wilby, who currently has begun sniffing every surface available in the cottage, turns up his nose at the sound of his name and crosses the room to stand by Ruth.

Ruth smiles. “Well, hello my furry little friend.”

—-

The children want to go outside, which is an adventure that Killian is tasked to oversee while the adults chat around the fire with Ruth.

Both Henry and Elizabeth glow with possibilities and his daughter holds onto his hand as he walks them toward the barn. Henry, meanwhile, hurries alongside Elizabeth and the pair flash one another mischievous smiles.

He keeps a careful eye on the sky and on the trees, walking as briskly as he can while maintaining his balance.

“Papa,” Elizabeth says as he’s pulling open the barn door. He doesn’t know what to expect, having never been here in his life.

“Yes, darling?”

“What’s in here?” she asks with a curious chirp.

Henry rushes into the barn and immediately goes to one of the stalls with a cow. “Moo!”

“Cows,” Killian says, gesturing to the creature. “And… looks like they’ve got some chickens. Look.”

  
Killian walks Elizabeth toward the animals and she gasps. “Oh!”

He releases his daughter’s hand and looks for Henry. “Henry? Lad, where’ve you gone to?”

“I’m here,” Henry says, stepping out from behind the cow. He goes to Killian and grins up at him. “Grandpa says there are sheep.”

Killian chuckles. “Well, not in here, it would seem. Perhaps they’re outside.”

Henry hums with curiosity. He spins on his heel and faces the barn door.

“Now, Henry,” Killian warns in his best Captain Voice. “We’re staying together. Not going off on our own.”

Henry throws his head back and whines from the back of his throat. “But…”

“No whining,” Killian says. “Whining is for babies. Are you a baby, Henry?”

Henry sighs and shakes his head. “No, Sir.”

Killian hums. “Then we’d better be on our best behavior while we’re away from your mum.”

There’s a noise in the distance, shouting, so loud and intrinsically terrifying that it strikes fear into him.

Killian hurries to grab both Henry and Elizabeth. He pulls them with him to hide in a stall behind a cow and he kneels, looking them both in the eyes.

“Stay quiet,” he whispers. He glances up. “I’m going to check and see what’s going on. Hold onto one another. Don’t come after me. Understood?”

Elizabeth, being used to this, nods and twists an invisible key against her lips before tossing the key. She sits on the ground without needing to be asked. Henry, meanwhile, stares at him with confusion before he sits next to Elizabeth and holds her hand.

“Good boy,” Killian grins. He pushes himself up off the ground and steps away from the children.

Killian crosses the length of the barn quickly and cautiously stares outside through the open door. He hides behind the wall, not keen on being seen by an unknown potential threat.

What he sees is Emma standing in front of the cottage, holding up her hands. Across from her stands a man dressed in brown. Killian could pick him out of a crowd of thousands- it’s the bloody Crocodile.

Anger replaces his fear and he almost takes a step forward when suddenly, the Dark One turns, looking straight at the barn.

He’s about to go outside. He thinks he’s ready to end the imp’s life for all that he’s done to him. Killian glances around and finds a good potential weapon in the form of a pitchfork.

From behind him, he can hear Henry whimpering in distress while Elizabeth silences him with a hiss.

Killian, finding himself in the real position of protecting rather than seeking vengeance, stays hidden behind the wall. He glimpses back outside to find the Dark One threatening Emma.

“Bloody hell.”

—-

“Why are you here?” Emma demands.

She’d gone outside to check on Henry, Elizabeth, and Killian. Her parents are oblivious to the arrival of the Dark One and she’s certain Killian is too.

It’s all up to her, to somehow get the man who has lived for much longer away from here. For a moment, she stares at Rumplestiltskin and feels fear. The fear is soon replaced as she watches him cross the pasture to her.

“Why, I’m here to see you, Princess,” the Dark One says. “It’s been far too long, don’t you think?”

Emma curls her hands into fists. Her heart is racing and so is her mind. She needs to protect everyone.

The guards seem to finally spot what’s going on and start shouting, only to be silenced when the Dark One flicks his wrist their way. He continues to walk Emma’s way and stops when she can see the shimmer on his skin.

He peels back a grin.

“I don’t know what you want, but hurting me won’t get you anything but an entire kingdom revolting against you.” Emma says.

“Do you think I’m not strong enough to fend them off?” he leers. Emma swallows thickly. She has no reply. “Anyway, I’m not entirely just here to see you. I wanted to see my grandson.”

Emma’s heart rate somehow quickens even more. She shakes her head. “No.”

“Why not?” he asks.

“Because he’s not here,” Emma lies.

“Hmm,” the Dark One glances over at the barn after staring at her for a long moment. “I don’t know about that, Princess.”

Emma swallows again. “You can’t take him away from me. He’s my son.”

“I don’t care about you,” Rumplestiltskin spits. “I care about the blood of my blood. My grandson. He’s old enough now to be taken under my wing. To become what Baelfire was to me.”

Her skin crawls and she feels tears burning behind her eyes. “He’s gone,” Emma manages to say. “Just let it go. He’s not coming back to you.”

“Because of you,” he says. He steps toward her, extending a hand as if he’s contemplating choking her. He decides against it. “My son is dead because of the  _Princess of Misthaven_.” He narrows his eyes at her. “And do you know why I let you live?”

Emma doesn’t respond. She clenches her jaw.

“I let you live because of him,” Rumplestiltskin points to the barn. “And I’m letting you know, Princess, that I will not rest until he’s mine.”

Emma shakes her head. “Then why don’t you just take him right now?”

The Dark One glances over at the barn again. He makes a step toward it, but dances back toward her, his long fingernail caressing her jaw until it reaches her chin.

“The timing isn’t right,” he says. “So until it is, Princess, I will be back to remind you that I haven’t forgotten about him.”

Emma shakes her head. “You won’t take him from me.”

The creature takes a step backward and hums. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

She hears something- shouting- but before anything can happen, the Dark One waves his hand and uses magic to send himself away.

Emma turns to see Killian running toward her. He has a pitchfork in his hand and anger on his face.

As soon as he realizes that the man he calls the Crocodile is gone, he slows, a shout leaving his chest when he tips his head backward.

Emma watches Killian’s chest heave. He looks at her and shakes his head. “What the hell did he want?”

Emma stares at him for a moment. “He wants Henry.”


	8. Chapter 8

eight

Once, when Henry was three years old, he hid in the back of Emma’s wardrobe for hours. It made a ball of panic rise up in her unlike any other as she searched from top to bottom the entire castle grounds and had the entire castle doing the same.

That familiar knot of anxiety tightens in Emma’s throat, but this time, she can’t get rid of it the moment she wraps her arms around her little boy.

He’s confused when she finds him in the barn holding onto Elizabeth’s hand. His eyes widen and Emma gasps for a breath as she holds out her arms for him to jump into.

Emma falls to her knees on the ground and cups the back of Henry’s head, leaving a kiss to the place beside his ear.

“Henry,” she whispers. “Henry.”

Emma’s eyes squeeze closed and she swallows at that insistent lump in her throat, but it won’t go away.

“Papa, is it okay?” Elizabeth’s tiny voice asks.

Emma pulls away from Henry and studies his face. Her fingers slide down his arms and she forces herself to smile for sake of him not being afraid just because she is.

“Aye, starlight, everything’s perfectly fine,” Killian murmurs to his daughter. “Are you alright?”

Emma rises to her feet and turns in time to catch Elizabeth nodding silently at her father. She meets Killian’s eyes and he wears a worried knit in his brow.

Emma forces herself to suck in a deep breath. She needs to think about strategy and she needs to protect Henry and she needs to get them back home as quickly as possible.

She begins to walk toward the doors to the barn with Henry’s hand secured against hers, but Killian stops her with his hand against her wrist. She turns to face him.

“Can we talk?” he asks.

Emma clenches her jaw.

“We need to get out of here,” she says in a low voice, trying to not panic the children. “I need to tell my father.”

Killian searches her eyes. He steps forward, his grip on her wrist tightening. “You know I’m your best bet at getting the upper hand.”

Emma nods her head. She yanks her arm away from him. “This isn’t your fight. This is mine.”

Emma walks out of the barn and heads straight for the cottage.

The air is somehow cooler and Emma can sense a shift in it, as if change is on it’s way.

“Mommy, what’s happening?” Henry asks.

Emma slows her speed and looks down at her son. She can tell that he’s nervous. It’s something she doesn’t want him to ever feel, a fear that maybe this is his fault somehow that she made choices that brought her to a place where the realm’s most dangerous being is after her child.

Emma can’t blame Henry for his concern, though. She knows he must have heard something and Killian must have hidden him away with Elizabeth to protect them.

It’s not something that is completely bewildering to her, that a man who hardly knows her or her son would be so willing to protect him from harm. The very man who had ruined his life, no less.

“Nothing, duckling,” she says, forcing a smile as she stares at Henry. “We’re just going to be leaving a lot sooner than I thought.”

Henry frowns at that. “But we just got here.”

“I know,” Emma breathes. She bites on her lip and looks around anxiously before she lowers herself to be at Henry’s eye-level. “Something happened.”

“Something bad?” Henry asks with a trembling breath.

She swallows at the lump in her throat. Is it worth lying to her son about this?

“You’re my strong boy,” Emma whispers, smiling at him. “Can you keep being strong for me?”

Henry bobs his head. “Yeah.”

Her fingers press against his cheeks and dig into his hair. “Good.”

Emma kisses his forehead, holding tight to his cheeks. She studies him, trying to memorize the lines of his face, and in a heartbeat she knows she won’t let anything happen to him. Regardless of what the Dark One says he’ll do.

She stands up and opens the door to the cottage. Her parents are seated by the fireplace with her grandmother, all of them seemingly unaware of what had happened.

“Daddy, we need to go back home.”

Her father gives her a confused look after meeting both her mother and grandmother’s gazes. “What?”

Emma sucks in a breath. “It’s Rumplestiltskin. He’s returned.”

—–

The ride back to the castle is far less enjoyable than the trip to Ruth’s cottage. It’s darker outside. Rumbles of thunder shake the ground in the distance.

Emma sits nervously biting at her lip, keeping her attention on the world outside of the carriage while it speeds toward the castle. Henry seems to attach to that feeling, much like Elizabeth has, and silence weighs heavy over them.

Elizabeth crawls into Killian’s lap and leans her head against his chest. Killian wraps his arms around her and breathes her in.

He keeps his gaze on Emma, watching as the princess seems to think until thought feels silly.

He waits, respectfully, for the children to fall asleep before he says anything. Killian knows better than to get into a discussion about the Crocodile with the children listening.

“Emma,” he says quietly. The princess turns to look at him. “Please, let me help. I’ve spent years learning about the Crocodile. The least I can do is help figure out how we can prevent him from taking Henry.”

Emma searches his eyes with tears glassing them over. She looks down at her boy. He lies with his head in Emma’s lap. She gives his hair a soft touch with gentle fingers.

“What do you know?” she asks. Her attention goes to him again. “How can we stop him from doing something like this? He’s the most powerful sorcerer in the realm.”

Killian clenches his jaw angrily. He shakes his head. “He’s not undefeatable. He’s got weaknesses of his own, just like anyone else.”

Emma sighs softly. “Yeah, well, we don’t know when or where he’ll come to get him. I just know I won’t let it happen.”

Killian admires the sleeping boy with a heavy heart. He nods. “Aye. Me too.”

When Killian meets Emma’s eyes, she seems surprised. He straightens out his back and clears his throat.

“When we get to the castle, we should talk privately,” Killian says. “I don’t think we should strategize with the children sleeping like this.”

Emma nods in agreement.

Killian watches her carefully. “Emma, it’ll be alright. We won’t let anything happen to your boy.”

Emma strokes back Henry’s hair and then reaches up to brush back her own hair away from her neck and face. She averts her gaze, shaking her head sorrowfully.

“It’s my fault,” Emma says quietly. “It’s my fault that his life’s in danger.” She meets Killian’s eyes. “If I hadn’t run-”

“Emma, forgive me for being so blunt, but it isn’t your fault,” Killian says. “The bloody Crocodile acts for himself. When he wants something, he’ll barter and steal to get it. That’s who he is. It has nothing to do with what happened between you and his son.”

Her lips part slightly and she sighs. Clearly, she wants to argue him.

“Baelfire died because I was reckless,” Emma says. “He clearly wants to get back at me for that.” Emma turns her attention onto her son. “And I kept Henry from him. Obviously, it’s for good reason, but Henry’s the only connection he has to Bae.”

Killian watches as the princess begins to cry. He’s known fear before, but this is painful to witness. She’s such a strong woman, weeping over the idea that something in her past has caused herself and her son danger.

“Emma,” Killian says softly. “I don’t know what happened to you five years ago, but I can tell you right now that I personally will not let anything happen to him. He can take my right hand if he has to. If that means Henry stays with you- I’ll do anything.”

Emma’s expression softens and she nods, finally accepting the comfort of what he’s saying to her. He looks down at Henry, the boy’s face crumpling while he dreams.

“He’s a good boy,” Killian tells Emma. “You’re a good mum.”

Emma wipes at her eyes and manages a gentle, honest smile. “Thanks, Killian.”

He nods his head once.

The princess stares at him and Killian adjusts his grasp on his daughter, lowering a kiss to the top of her head as she rests. The storm outside seems to be coming closer by the minute, making him nervous.

“When we’re at the castle, I want you to come to the council meeting,”

His heart skips a beat. “Your Highness, I’m not sure that’s where I belong.”

Emma gives him a look. “Seriously? This whole hero speech about making sure Henry’s safe and you won’t go to the council meeting?”

He feels a blush in his cheeks. It’s silly, yes, but he’s always quite aware of the fact that he’s here by the skin of his teeth. He’s not here because he’s earned his keep. He’s here because of Emma. But, he supposes it would make him a fool if he didn’t go along with her requests.

“Alright,” he says. “I’ll go.”

Emma smiles thankfully. “Good.”

The princess reaches down to hold her son, her arm going around his middle so he can grab her fingers in his sleep as a baby might. It’s a touching sight.

His heart feels a unique weight upon it. Loyalty to Emma. Loyalty to Henry. A longing to make sure the pair of them aren’t separated like he and Liam or he and Milah.

—-

When the carriage pulls up to the castle, Henry eagerly bounces his hands on his knees and smiles up at Emma with a sweet grin that reminds her of when he was even smaller than he is now. Emma leaves a kiss to his head and threads his hair through her fingers.

“Hey, duckling,” she says. “Do you know how I can make magic with my fingers?”

Henry bobs his head. Emma glances away from her son, suddenly very aware that Killian and Elizabeth are here with them. Thankfully, Elizabeth is chatting with her father about something in a sweet chirp while Killian listens with an attentiveness that pulls at Emma’s heartstrings.

Emma turns her attention back to her son and smiles at him again. “I’m going to use it to protect you, okay?”

Henry nods. “Okay.”

The door to the carriage opens and Emma meets Killian’s eyes, both of them nodding in acknowledgment of their private decision to allow him to be part of this mission against the Dark One.

With only one place she’s willing to go now, Emma steps out of the carriage carefully, keeping her eyes set on the sky and the surrounding area. She holds tight to Henry’s hand and hurries into the castle.

Killian and Elizabeth follow suit, bringing up the rear while Emma’s parents walk ahead of her. It’s safe, moving in numbers like this. She feels less anxious about anything happening when she has people who care for them surrounding them.

Emma takes Henry to the room beside the council chambers, a spare bedroom, and she sits him down on the bed. Emma pulls back the drapes and stares out the windows, searching for anything being different or worrisome. It doesn’t feel like anything’s off, but Emma knows her instincts could be wrong.

With a flick of her wrist, she pours her magic over the entirety of the room. Henry stares up at the shimmering glow of it with awe in his eyes. His mouth falls open and a gasp escapes his lips.

“Woah.” he says breathlessly.

Emma leans down before him, taking hold of his hands. “Okay, Henry, I’m going to be right next door, but I need you to stay put, alright?”

Henry nods.

The magic is only going to keep him safe for a little while, because it’s only a temporary solution, her magic. She’s not very skilled with it, even if she was born this way.

Emma knows the only way she’ll be able to protect her son with magic is if she casts a stronger spell, one she’ll find later in one of her books. But this will do for now.

She smiles hopefully at Henry. “I’ll be back soon.”

Her son bobs his head and she takes a deep breath as she steps out of the room. Emma bites down on her lip in hesitation.

There’s a gentle knock at the door. Emma turns to find Killian standing there with Elizabeth’s hand in his. The little girl smiles hopefully up at Emma.

“Princess Emma?” she asks. “Can I please stay with Henry?”

Emma laughs under her breath and nods. “Of course you can, Lizzie.”

Elizabeth takes a quick breath and then releases her father’s hand. “Papa, I’ll be good and I’ll keep Henry safe.”

Killian hums. “That’s my girl.”

Elizabeth hurries into the room and Emma watches as the two children smile and start to talk amongst themselves. She turns to Killian and he smiles softly at her.

“I apologize,” he says. “She wanted to come see him and I couldn’t refuse her.”

“It’s okay,” Emma replies. “It’s probably for the best anyway. They’ll both be safe here.”

She glances over her shoulder and then turns back to Killian. He’s waiting so patiently for her.

The day has been a total whirlwind for Emma. She probably never could have guessed she would have had a run-in with Rumplestiltskin, nor that her son’s safety would suddenly become under attack.

Somehow, Killian makes this a little bit easier. He provides a calming presence that she would never have anticipated from a former pirate. It’s completely jarring, because she knows he has feelings for her that he’d like to see reciprocated. But, Emma can’t risk that.

It hurts too much, loving someone. It’s not like it can be helped, but at least with her walls up and guarding her heart, she knows she won’t be tempted to fall into that trap again.

Killian follows her out into the hall and Emma closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as they turn toward the council chambers. It won’t start until she enters and she isn’t sure she’s ready.

Emma takes a few deep breaths as she steps toward the door and then she turns to face Killian.

“My son is the most important person to me,” she says. She searches his eyes. “And I can’t lose him.”

Killian nods. “I know.”

Emma, feeling weak, swallows thickly and shakes her head. “Did you mean it? Are you going to help me protect him?”

Killian takes a deep breath. He steps toward her slightly and searches her eyes. “I’m a man of my word, love.”

She isn’t sure if she can trust him, but he hasn’t given her reason to ever distrust him. In fact, he’s trying to get her to be more trusting.

Emma’s tongue darts out between her lips and she reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Right,” she manages to say. “Then you need to be in the meeting and you need to speak up, because I know you know him better than we do.”

Killian seems to recoil, if only a little. “Emma, I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Why not?” Emma asks.

“I’m… bloody hell,” he rakes his hand over his face. “I’ve seen more and done more evil than anyone in this castle has and I can’t let that past be my present or my future.”

Emma’s heart skips a beat. She can see the honesty on his face. Can see the pain and the loss he’s suffered. She knows he’s a changed man. She’s heard it in his voice and she’s felt it in the moments they’ve shared.

“I need your help,” Emma says. She searches his eyes. “If we’re going to put the Dark One to rest once and for all, I need your help. As much as my parents might know about him… please. Just… please.”

They stare at one another for a few long moments. Killian glances over at the bedroom where their children are probably building a fort out of blankets and pillows. He returns his gaze to her.

“Alright.”

Emma nods. “Good.”

—-

Killian stands awkwardly off to the side when they realize that there aren’t enough chairs at the table. The room is crowded enough as it is. Everyone keeps looking over at him, as if he’s going to say something or as if they expect he’s just here for David.

David, meanwhile, sits at the head of the table with a worried knit in his brow. Snow sits beside him, equally as concerned, and Emma holds her head up high and keeps her lips pressed together in a thin line.

“Well, I suppose we should get started.” David says. He stands up, starting to pace around in a circle around the table.

“To alleviate any discrepancies in the story, I’ll clarify what happened earlier today. We were visiting my mom at her farm in the forest.” He glances over at Killian and gestures to him. “Killian had taken Henry and his daughter out to the barn to see the animals. Emma excused herself, and she was approached by Rumplestiltskin. He threatened that he’d be taking Henry as a replacement for his son Baelfire, who we all know has since passed away.”

David lingers at Emma’s side and he shakes his head. “We need a plan of action. This has gone on long enough, this war with the darkness in the forest.”

“I agree,” Snow says to the table of trusted allies. “We were able to cast Regina away, but that doesn’t mean she’s quit. Who knows. Maybe they’re working together. Maybe they’re still trying to destroy us.”

Killian watches Emma now. She stares at the members of the council and then turns to look at him. She swallows.

“Killian is well acquainted with the darkness,” Emma says. “He’s fought with the Dark One and hunted him for years.”

There’s a low murmur that goes through the room, but Queen Snow silences it with a firm hand against the table. She sits upright and shakes her head.

“He might have been a pirate once, but I believe, as should we all, that we should never be defined by our choices in the past. If we’re able to move on and show ourselves in a new light, that should be enough to prove we’ve changed. I’ve seen nothing but goodness from Killian since he’s been here. If you had told me he was Captain Hook I wouldn’t have believed you.”

Killian, feeling more than humbled, feels his face burning up and he reaches up to scratch behind his ear while Snow smiles at him.

“What do you know about him?” Granny asks. She’s sitting by Snow, knitting a scarf, and her glasses rest at the bottom of her nose.

Killian looks at Emma for strength and she gives it to him on a nod.

“I… know quite a bit, actually,” Killian sighs. “I’ve been studying him for a long time.”

“We need to find him. Lock him up for good this time.” David says.

Killian shakes his head. “Your Majesty, all due respect, but incarcerating that beast will only tame him for a while. The darkness has taken over who he is. I know he doesn’t desire to change.”

“Can we kill him?” Emma asks.

His heart sinks. He shakes his head again. “No, milady. The Dark One is something inhuman. He’s practically already dead.”

Silence fills the room. It feels like a completely dire situation and Killian absolutely hates it. Henry’s become a friend of his, even at four, almost five, years of age.

“But, I do know a way we can at least control him,” Killian says. “We need to get his dagger.”

David’s frown deepens. “How do we do that?”

Killian sighs heavily. He knows it isn’t the answer anyone wants to hear, but he himself hadn’t been able to figure it out. “That’s a good question.”

—-

Emma walks with him out into the hall after the meeting ends. Everyone else has left. Somber silence falls between them and they stop just outside of the bedroom where their children are keeping one another company.

Emma stares at him, searching the features of his face, and he does the same. He feels something rising up in him, the desire to promise her the whole world and protection from the Crocodile, but he bites back the words.

“I’m going to go find it.” Emma says quietly.

His eyes widen. “What?”

She sucks in a breath and looks around, as if worried she’ll be overheard. She leans in close, shaking her head. “The dagger. I’m going to go find it.”

Killian feels sick to his stomach. Chills climb his arms and he grabs her by her elbow when she begins to move away from him. “No, Emma. You might have magic, but it’s no match for him.”

Emma seems to take it as a challenge. Her eyes brighten. “He’s not going to take my son from me.”

Killian clenches his jaw. “Emma this is foolish. Give it a few days of planning with the council. I’m sure the blue fairy will come up with a better idea soon enough.”

The princess searches his eyes. “Come with me then.”

Her proposal hits his chest with a pang and he hesitates, tilting his head as his jaw falls open. He releases her arm.

“Emma-” he cuts himself short. “Do you at least have a plan?”

She shrugs. “I’m going to go to his castle and get his dagger. Then I’ll be able to control him.”

“It’s not as simple as that!” Killian says, shaking his head at her flippancy.

Emma becomes tense, her jaw tightening as her eyes glisten with tears. “What do you want me to do? My son is in danger. What would you do if it were Elizabeth he’d threatened to take?”

His blood boils at even the simple idea of it. He all but growls as his eyes fall closed. He has to fight the urges he has to take off on this fool’s errand with the Princess of Misthaven.

“I wouldn’t abandon her,” he says, his voice beginning to edge on angry. “I’d think about my options first.”

Emma opens her mouth, but he silences her when he steps into her space.

“Emma, listen to me. He’s safe right now. The Dark One said it wouldn’t happen just yet. Give it a few days before you run off to your death. I don’t think you can imagine just how that would impact everyone at the castle.”

“I’ve run off before,” Emma reminds him. “And I made it back in one piece.”

Killian searches her eyes. His chest heaves with his breaths. “You can’t always count on luck when you’re playing with darkness, Princess.”

Emma averts her gaze.

“I’ve been exactly where you are,” Killian admits. “After Milah passed… I just wanted to protect Elizabeth from him. I wanted to see his heart in my hand, crushed as slowly as I could possibly do it.” He shakes his head. “So trust me when I say that I want to see him fail just as badly as you do.”

She meets his eyes and nods slowly. “Fine. I’ll wait.”

Killian feels like he can finally breathe again. He smiles slightly and nods. “Good.”


End file.
